Even Nightmares Have Urges
by LEPShot
Summary: Princess Luna, with the help of her sister, Princess Celestia, is tracking down Nightmare Moon in the Everfree Forest. But when the hunters become the hunted, the situation goes from scary to...something else entirely. Rated M for explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:**

**This is a clopfic. It's sole purpose is for you to jack off to ponies, bro. There are some weird fetishes in here. Not gore or scat or anything like that, but still. Enjoy!**

Even Nightmares Have Urges

Luna was low to the ground, floating around in a ball of mist that resembled her mane. A hoof-shaped depression in the ground, followed by similar depressions in a zig-zagging line, told Luna that she was still on the trail. The mist form, while stealthy, eliminated all senses except for touch. Normally she would be trotting or flying along side the tracks, but she couldn't risk it now. If the thing that made these tracks found her, it would not matter if she was an alicorn or not; she was done for.

The hoofprints ended. Luna stopped and quickly floated around, looking for something to hide behind before she became solid again. A large, fallen tree provided just that, and Luna snaked behind it before a dull flash of indigo light gave way to the Princess of the Night. Luna peaked her head over the trunk and took in her surroundings. She was still in the Everfree Forest. The full moon stood high in the air, but that was unsurprising; it had been there for the past few days now. A streak of white flying overhead told Luna she was not alone in this hunt, as Celestia had been following her from the skies since the sisters had departed from Canterlot.

The sound of faint, ragged breathing tore Luna's eyes away from the night sky. Or day sky, as it was three in the afternoon, if you wanted to get technical. A small clearing off to her left housed the sister's prey, and so this is where Luna crept. Slinking low to the ground, quiet enough to make a jaguar jealous. The Princess's horn glowed for a moment, as did her eyes with their new found ability to sense thermal energy. A light red, Celestia-sized form shone faintly through the brush. Luna could hear the form dry heaving, possibly from it's wound it had received earlier from Luna.

"_Good, she's still injured then. This will make her easier to defeat." _Luna thought.

"_All right Celestia. Ready?" _Luna spoke directly into her older sister's mind. Another flash of white in the sky. _"Okay, then. On three. One, two-"_

"Three." The cold voice almost made Luna jump out of her coat, and she whipped around to face the pony who startled her. "Oh please, my little Luna. Did you really believe my injury to be that crippling? I do know healing spells, you foal." Turning to present her side to Luna, the Princess did see that the wound was much better looking than it was just a few hours ago. Where there used to be singed, black fur and a nasty burn across the alicorn's flank, now there was only a bandage and the teal crescent moon Cutie Mark.

_"That burn should have taken weeks, if not months to heal. How could she possibly reduce it to a minor injury in just a few hours?" _Luna backed away from the now-advancing Nightmare Moon. A quick thought to Celestia, and Luna only needed to bide her time for a few seconds more. "Just tell me one thing, Nightmare. Just how many wounds do you think you can heal at once?" Once again, the smaller alicorn's horn glowed, crackling and sparking with blue lightning.

That was enough to stop Nightmare Moon from looking so smug. As her own spear-like horn came to life, rippling with white-hot flames, Nightmare spoke. "And just who do you think you are, threatening me like that? Such a little foal couldn't possibly hope to beat me."

"I can." Luna smiled grimly when she saw Nightmare's face sink like a stone in the ocean as she realised who was behind her. Celestia already had the ethereal chains around the black pony, cementing her in place by the time Nightmare could turn around. Her horn sparked and the flames died down, causing Nightmare to rage and thrash in place.

Looking behind the enraged pony, Celestia gave her sister a small smile and winked. Luna stopped the readied spell, momentarily pausing to recover from charging and holding so much power. "Celestia," Luna had to shout to be heard over Nightmare Moon's screams of rage, "'Tia, I need to-"

"-RELEASE ME AT ONCE AND FIGHT-"

"-back to the castle-"

"-DISGUSTING, USELESS, COWARDLY WORMS-"

"SILENCE!" Luna shot a ball of white magic at Nightmare Moon, who stopped making noises but kept moving and flailing her head around. "Much better," Luna sighed. "Anyway 'Tia, I must get to know how Nightmare Moon is here, which requires going back to Canterlot quickly to get some equipment. Can you handle her for a moment?"

"Of course, Nightmare Moon will be no trouble for me. Go on." Celestia responded with a smile. Luna smiled back and gave her sister a quick hug before spreading her wings and...not being able to move. A sudden heat wave washed over Luna, making her pant and sweat profusely.

Celestia's brows scrunched up, and she tilted her head to the side. "Are you okay, Luna?" She asked, worried.

Luna could only sink to one knee, making it look like she was bowing. Her hoof trailed down her body, ending when it reached her moistening nether regions. Luna started rubbing quickly, the edge of her hoof already soaked as her tail flagged, giving Celestia quite the view. Small squeaks of pleasure escaped her as she moved to touch the hardening nub that ached to be twisted, rubbed, anything. This seemed to relive the unbearable heat wave that overtook her, but her cheeks still burned crimson.

Celestia felt like she had received a physical blow and took a step backwards, shocked at what her sister was doing. Her flank hit the still chained Nightmare, who was no longer enraged, but laughing silently with a wicked grin on her face.

Celestia turned her full fury on the pony and spun to face her. "What did you do to her, Nightmare? If she is harmed in any way I will not stop until you...STOP LAUGHING!" Celestia screeched. This only made the black alicorn tear up from laughing so hard. Celestia had to take several deep breaths to stop herself from ending Nightmare's life then and there.

At this point, Luna was now on her stomach, hind legs bent, propping her rear into the air. Her hoof was no longer enough, so she had conjured a long, plastic cylinder and was pushing it in and out of herself with magic, drawing quiet moans and gasps from her.

"Nightmare Moon, if you do not stop forcing Luna to...masturbate, I will end you." At this, Nightmare took on a look of mock sympathy and stuck out her bottom lip. Celestia's horn lite up bright gold and she took a step forward, touching the alicorn's horns together. A small spark at the area of contact, a brief mental struggle, and Nightmare's eyes rolled back in here head. The dark alicorn sank to the forest floor, then dissolved into it.

"What?" Celestia said, stunned at what she saw. "How-?" Celestia never finished her question, as a sudden breeze made her feel very cold. She curled up into a ball, laying on her side, shivering. Her eyes were shut tight as she had her front legs wrapped around her back hooves, which were touching her chest. "N-Nightmare, what are y-y-you doing to m-me?"

The pony in question materialized in a flash of blue light in front of the Princess of the Day. "Ha! I'm surprised at how long my decoy fooled you. Getting old, are we?" Nightmare took a step towards the freezing alicorn, leaning her head in close. "Luna seems to be enjoying her self, doesn't she?" Her question was punctuated by a loud moan by Luna as she orgasmed, her toy very deep within her, moving in quick strokes.

Celestia opened her eyes and looked into the teal ones across from her. "What d-do you want?" She asked quietly. The cold was almost unbearable, like being encased in ice a mile below the surface of the sea. Luna was panted heavily on the ground a few feet behind her, the toy laying, soaked and slippery next to her.

Nightmare laughed her cold, horrible laugh. "What do I want? Hmm, well, I want eternal night to last forever. I want to see you, broken and defeated at my hooves. But right now, at this very moment, I want sex." 

Celestia knew this cold was affecting her mind. There was just no way that Nightmare Moon said that she wanted-

"I want to feel orgasm after orgasm nonstop for hours and hours. I want to feel somepony's throbbing cock pounding into me. Do you have ANY idea what 1000 years on the moon with only rocks laying around does to your libido?"

Now, Celestia was over two thousand years old. She was the sole ruler of Equestria for 1000 of those years. In that time, she had faced dragons, assassins, griffin hoards, politicians and journalists. Now was the first time in a millennium she had felt fear.

Nightmare Moon glanced at the now-sleeping Princess Luna and smiled. Celestia could feel her own mind shutting down to stop the burning cold that was attacking it. Just as she was about to fall prey to sleep, the cold vanished, a strong heat wave taking it's place. She felt herself being forced to stand by her own legs, which were not obeying her anymore. Celestia had a feeling she knew where this was going, and attempted to magically stop it. Even though she had the upper hand, Nightmare still had to put up one hell of a fight for dominance against Celestia's onslaught, the white alicorn having throne everything she had into one desperate attempt. It proved to be in vain, Nightmare Moon retaining control after the long magical duel.

Collapsing to her stomach, heaving from both exhaustion and heat, Celestia fell asleep. Nightmare smiled wickedly, casting a spell to make sure Celestia stayed that way for a while. She started towards Luna, a devilish look in her turquoise eyes. _"This is going to be a whole lot of fun," _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where the "action" really starts (_hint hint)_, so if you don't like this kind of mare-on-mare stuff, stop reading. I'm saving the kinky stuff for later chapters, so this is a pretty "vanilla" chapter. Thou has been warned.**

Chapter 2

Nightmare made her way over the groggy Princess, the gleam in her eye giving away her intentions. A magic aura surrounded Luna and hoisted her into the air, her snout an inch away from the larger pony's.

"My little Princess Luna, you have no idea how much fun we are about to h-mmph!"

Nightmare was cut off by Luna pressing her lips to Nightmare's, the Princess' mind completely fogged over with lust. Nightmare pulled back in surprise, but quickly realised Luna's intentions and leaned into the wet kiss.

Luna, still in the air, wrapped her front hooves around Nightmare's neck and mane while slipping her tongue into the larger pony's mouth. Nightmare allowed - no, wanted - this to happen, meeting Luna's tongue with hers, losing herself to Luna's oral assault. The two continued for a few moments, the dry ground under Nightmare's haunches becoming darker and wetter. With a small _pomf!,_ Nightmare's large, black wings sprung outward to their full extent.

A soft, muffled moan escaped Luna as she got more and more into it, and this moan finally brought Nightmare back to her senses. She pulled out of the kiss and Luna's embrace, much to the smaller alicorn's displeasure.

"No (_pant_), please..come back (_huff_)," Luna said, reaching out with her front hooves while trying to swim through the air with her back towards the back peddling pony.

Nightmare smiled, out of breath. _"I think my spell worked a little better than I intended," _Nightmare thought. She giggled softly at the antics of the suspended Princess, who was now galloping full-speed in the air, going nowhere fast. _"_Though that may not be a bad thing." Nightmare said to herself so that Luna could not hear.

While it was fun toying with Luna, the aching, constant pressure in her lower areas was not going to be ignored. Just as Nightmare went to give Luna what she so desperately wanted, Luna remembered that she, too, had a horn atop her head. Caught off guard, Nightmare's almost non-existent defenses withered away the instant Luna tried to break free. Luna tumbled to the ground, back on all four hooves in a flash and sprinted toward the one pony she could not live without at this moment.

Nightmare was just about to turn and run before she was barreled over and knocked onto her back. "Lun-oooh my..." Nightmare moaned. She laid her head back and closed her eyes to the pleasure coursing through her, panting and whining.

Luna had Nightmare's front hooves pinned to the ground, her body on top of her captive's. Nightmare's hind legs were spread open and Luna took advantage of this, placing her hind legs between them. She lowered her crotch onto Nightmare's and gyrated her hips up and down, effectively shutting Nightmare up.

Well, almost shutting Nightmare up. Moans and the occasional yelp were coming from the dark alicorn as Luna slowly, but steadily upped the pace. Nightmare was in absolute ecstasy, finally experiencing her much-awaited pleasure. It quickly intensified, the dark alicorn having a very short fuse due to her solitary confinement on the moon. She completely let herself go as her first orgasm in over 1000 years hit her, and she gave in to the amazing feelings stemming from the pony's haunches above her. Her limbs jerked under Luna's, a loud, sharp cry splitting the ever-present quiet of the forest.

Luna was not immune to the intense feelings herself. She was becoming more and more sporadic in her movements, moving faster and faster with each passing second. A deep, guttural moan was let out of the dominant alicorn as she reached one of her hooves behind Nightmare's head and pulled it up to lock lips with her once more. Nightmare was coming down from her peak slowly, and was still out of it as her mouth was once again filled with another's tongue, muting the small, occasional whine that found it's way from the black pony's throat.

Her hips grinding against another pony's along with the kiss (albeit a very one-sided kiss as Nightmare passed out) finally pushed Luna over the edge and into her second orgasm of the night. While earlier it was amazing, having somepony else to share the feelings with made it so many times better, and Luna opened her mouth after pulling away from Nightmare's and let out an echoing scream as pure, burning pleasure made it's way along her spine and body.

Her legs jittered up against Nightmare's limp ones as the Princess lost all control of her body, quickly falling asleep and joining the black alicorn in blissful slumber.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Celestia's magic-induced slumber did not free her from the burden of nightmares, much as she had wished in her last moments of consciousness. How fitting, then, for Nightmare Moon to be at the center of the dream.

_"P-please, no, I-I don't want this..."_ _Celestia pleaded. Her front legs were tied behind her back while her hind legs were spread apart by Nightmare Moon's as she lay on a flat board, presumably in Nightmare's basement. An anti-magic ring adorned her horn, blocking all hope for a magical escaped. Celestia glanced around, seeing whips, chains, boxes with the labels _"Italian Stallion" _on them, along with other, more sadistic looking toys._

_"Oh my, I guess I _must _stop now. After all, you did say please." Nightmare said mockingly as she moved lower and lower down Celestia's body, running her hooves along every curve as she passed. She gave a quick, light nip to Celestia's wings as she passed, making the white alicorn barely hold back a moan. The wings twitched repeatedly, Celestia just holding herself in as Nightmare's hoof moved over her primary and secondary feathers, knowing just where to hit._

_As Nightmare pushed down near the base suddenly, Celestia yelped quietly as her wings shot out, knocking Nightmare's hooves away._

_"My, my, Celestia does know how to resist what she wants. First bringing Luna back," _Celestia's eyes looked straight into the black alicorn's, a look of pure hate etched into them,_ "then letting Twilight Sparkle go away from the castle,"_

_"Don't," Celestia said, the word dripping with malice._

_"and now," Nightmare steamrolled on, ignoring Celestia completely, "you deny yourself even the most basic of pleasures." The last word was punctuated by a flick of Nightmare's hoof as it grazed the area in the center of Celestia's hips, drawing a sharp gasp from the Princess._

_"Nightmare, stop. Please." Celestia was close to tears now; her body not responding to her, being dominated by one of her most hated enemies, and now knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop-_

_"What?" Celestia looked down, seeing Nightmare Moon scowling at her, her face inches away from Celestia's haunches._

_"You have no idea how lucky you are." Nightmare strained the words out, clearly pissed at this turn of events. Celestia, on the other hoof, was lost._

_"I don't-" She started._

_"The sleeping spell I put on you is unraveling quickly." Nightmare explained through clenched teeth. "You will be waking up momentarily. How unfortunate." Nightmare untied Celestia and took off the ring in a short burst of magic before fading away into blackness. "For you."_

_Complete darkness descended, rendering sight useless for the Princess. Lighting her horn did nothing to illuminate her surroundings. _But why should she care? She felt so nice right now, laying on the floor, drifting off to a peaceful sleep...

Celestia jerked awake, quickly taking in her surroundings. No whips, no chains, no boards. Just trees, bushes, Nightmare Moon with Luna laying on top of her, and the midnight sky.

...Wait, what? Nightmare Moon with...

"...LUNA?" Celestia jumped to her hooves, managing to make it five feet before collapsing again.

_"Okay,"_ She thought, huffing and puffing on the ground while battling a sudden headache, _"let's not do that again. Nice and slow." _The Princess of the Day slowly rose to her shaky, but working, hooves. She looked at the two-pony pile and tried to process what had happened while she was out. 

Just as she came to realise what happened, Nightmare opened her eyes and rubbed them like a newborn foal waking up from a nap.

_"That's so cute...no, that must be after-affects from the spell she cast on me." _The dark alicorn looked at Luna, who was still sleeping, and wrapped her hooves around her, holding her tight. Celestia couldn't help but smile at the sight._ "...Right?"_

In truth, it was the spell that Nightmare had cast on her that was causing her to feel this way. When Celestia had attacked the spell inside her, she managed to loosen it's influence on her down from "Mindless Slave" to "Adoring Fan". Neither Celestia nor Nightmare had realised this, however, so Nightmare had not thought to reinforce the spell and Celestia was left thinking she was going mad.

Celestia's hooves suddenly gave out, and she fell back onto her flank with a slight _thud._

That was enough to get the black alicorn to look up at the noise at the same time Celestia resumed staring. Both ponies froze in place instantly. Nothing moved but the leaves and the wind. Then a cricket chirped and both alicorns sprang up and charged.

Nightmare was handicapped with Luna's dead weight, which proved to be her downfall as she attempted not to wake or hurt her while getting up while also rushing, leaving Celestia to close the distance and ready a spell in the meantime.

Nightmare looked up from putting Luna on her back to find a golden horn glowing at her neck.

"Hello, Nightmare Moon." The intensity of the glow spiked as Celestia readied the finishing blow, "Goodbye, Nightmare Moo-oof!" Celestia was on her stomach for the third time in as many minutes, a pony-shaped weight holding her down.

"Luna! Help me get-" Celestia craned her neck to look at her sister and stopped talking when the seductive gaze met her.

"Hi, sis." Said the spellbound alicorn. "Ready to have some _fun?_"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**I know, I'm such a tease. That's it for Chapter 2, I will start working on 3 in the afternoon tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this, and it's only a taste of what I've got in store. Please review so I can get your feedback, or PM me and I'll respond as soon as I can. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember that kinky stuff I was talking about earlier? Well here it is! Contains more explicit content, futa, and some other stuff. Don't like, don't read.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

****Chapter 3

"L-Luna? What are you doing?" Celestia asked, the hungry look in her sister's eye giving her pause. Luna shifted her weight to make sure Celestia had a tough time getting up while also touching their horns together, making Celestia blush lightly with embarrassment. 

"Luna, let...me...go!" Celestia struggled against her sister, getting her front legs free after a moment and pushing herself into a yoga-like position. "What has gotten into y-ah!" The white alicorn gasped as a black hoof stroked up and down her horn slowly, avoiding the now-glowing blue horn still in contact with it.

Celestia's blush intensified, as did her breathing as the hoof moved faster, from the base of the horn all the way to the tip and back down. Nightmare Moon smirked as she saw Luna look back at one of her sister thighs as the fur became slightly moist near her hips. Celestia's wings twitched almost unnoticeably, but it was more than enough for Nightmare to spot, and she promptly increased her speed.

Suddenly, Celestia shook her head violently, pushing both pony's appendages away from her horn. She rolled onto her side, dislodging a surprised Luna, and jumped to her feet before backing away, low to the ground with her teeth bared like a cornered wolf.

"NO! I saw what you did to Luna, you perverted freak, and it will NOT happen to me!" Celestia snarled while backing away. She was not going to be used like some sex toy, and especially not by Nightmare Moon.

The pony in question simply grinned slyly and said, "Oh? And just how will you escape? Magic?" Nightmare advanced leisurely towards her prey, readying her wings for the inevitable chase.

Celestia's stomach dropped in fear as she tried to cast a simple Light spell. Nothing. Not a single spark or flicker of golden light would appear no matter how hard she tried. It was as if a barrier was blocking the flow of magic to her horn, and ironically, without magic she could bypass the barrier as easily as a newborn earth pony could fly over a mountain. _"It must have been Luna while I was being...distracted." _She thought, shaking her head.

She knew her only choice was to fly, she knew that was exactly what Nightmare wanted, she knew there was no chance of escape..._"...but buck it, I'm going to try."_

If Nightmare had blinked, she might have missed the white Princess takeoff. Quick as a flash, both her and Luna followed Celestia into the pitch-black night sky. Celestia was amazingly fast, reaching speeds that the Wonderbolts raced at in less than ten seconds. She flew low enough to touch the forest canopy if she wanted to, but doing so would certainly spin her out.

Nightmare and Luna were not nearly as adapt at flying this fast, but magic aided them as Nightmare cast a spell to virtually eliminate wind resistance and lessen the tug of gravity on both ponies, so they kept pace with relative ease. Tailing Celestia about fifteen feet back, Nightmare nodded to the mind controlled alicorn with a slight wink. Luna smiled with glee as her horn glowed once again, activating the second, dormant spell she had placed inside her sister.

_"Have to get away,"_ Celestia thought, pushing herself faster and faster. _"Have to stop them somehow...the Elements? No choice but to try." _With grim determination, Celestia pulled a sharp turn straight up and climbed towards the heavens. She was sure her pursuers were still right behind her, but she couldn't spare a second to look as she turned another, this time broader turn and raced in the direction of Ponyville.

Celestia's contrail, a blazing, golden, shining path, appeared behind her for the first time in years. The last time she flew this fast, Twilight had accidently set the Royal Kitchens on fire while Celestia was at a congressional meeting in Phillydelphia. As the seconds passed and the white alicorn picked up speed, the wind began to take shape around her. A wide, acute cone formed around her, pointing in same direction as Celestia. The lower she got, the faster she flew, and the tighter the cone became. Celestia felt like she was being squeezed by a giant hand as the cone contoured to her body, about to shatter; then she stopped.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Nightmare had difficulty keeping track of Celestia as her contrail appeared. The light ripped through the night, illuminating the forest like a mini-sun. Used to the dark, her eyes needed time to adjust to the light, and by the time they did, her prey was out of sight, Celestia's contrail having ended.

"_That means one of two things; either she somehow broke Luna's barrier and teleported away - highly unlikely - or she slowed down and is hiding in the forest. Simple enough to find if she is hiding, a quick Thermal spell and...what is that?"_ Nightmare's train of thought hit a proverbial penny, derailing as she saw two shapes in the air. One a stark white, the other a midnight blue. Both falling rapidly towards the forest.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Celestia's mind was overpowered with a sudden, burning heatwave, causing her to grind her flight to a halt. She started sweating as she hovered in the air, unable to think of anything else except the fact that she felt like her fur would ignite any second. A new sensation, physical pain, entered her mind briefly as she felt her body falling through the air. Then she blacked out.

Luna saw the golden contrail spill out behind Celestia as her sister picked up speed. The dark Princess was forced to close her eyes as the light split the darkness and blinded anypony looking up at that moment. Cracking one eye open, she saw the contrail end and begin to fade away, as well as a large, white pony hovering and panting in mid air.

Luna's impaired mind only wanted the pony right now, and would go to any length to get her. She took off like a bullet towards her sister, slowing down just before impact to soften the blow. Unfortunately, Luna had the misfortune of clipping the two ponies wings together, stopping the steady beat for a fraction of a second. But that was long enough to send both ponies into a spinning dive.

Luna lost all sense of direction. Everything was a blur of black, green and white as she fell through the air, clutching her sister close. Luna's unicorn instincts kicked in, and she created a floating bubble around her, effectively knocking anything in contact with the bubble, besides her, out cold and suspending them in the air. Looking down, she saw the ground not three feet away and lowered them onto the forest floor.

Nightmare came screaming down from above, a wild look in her eyes as she surveyed the scene. She sighed in relief as she saw that both ponies were unharmed, and not only that, but Luna had managed to knock Celestia out!

"Well done, my little Luna," Nightmare said as she landed on the ground next to the Princess's. "I think you need a reward." The two alicorns reared up and embraced each other with their front hooves, kissing passionately. Nightmare pulled away after a few minutes, smiling and lowering them to the ground before turning her attention to the sleeping alicorn.

Luna watched excitedly as Nightmare woke her sister up, stomping her hooves in anticipation. Celestia awoke, looking around before locking eyes with Luna. The white alicorn smiled and her eyes widened before she spoke. "Luna! Come here!" Celestia said as she rose from the ground and trotted over to her sister.

Luna didn't hesitate and met her sister in the middle of the once-present gap, right in front of Nightmare. The two lustful ponies locked lips, making out with each other. after a moment Luna rose to her hind hooves to get to a better position, never once breaking the kiss. Celestia, now tilting her head up slightly, felt hooves around her neck and the back of her head as Luna pushed forward with her body and invaded the white pony's mouth with her tongue.

Nightmare was already horny, but seeing the two most powerful ponies in the world bending to her will, giving their bodies to each other made her want to explode with lust. A huge grin appeared on her face as she cast a spell on herself this time, gasping loudly as the new sensations arrived. She looked between her own haunches, finding a large, fully erect stallion cock there, raring to go. She trotted over behind Celestia, who was completely absorbed kissing her sister, and mounted her.

Celestia pulled away from Luna as she felt a new weight drop onto her back and looked behind her. The black alicorn was smiling at her as she lined up her new organ with Celestia's entrance, her fluids coating the tip as Nightmare applied a tiny hint of pressure. Celestia pushed her hips back towards Nightmare, eager to be filled.

The black alicorn quickly obliged and pushed her hips forward, entering a few inches and softly moaning, the tightness of the Princess making her cock throb and pulse hard. She continued to thrust into Celestia as the white pony whined and pushed back, loving and relishing the feelings flowing through her.

Luna was pecking at her sister's neck when she heard her start to whine and move backwards. The blue Princess looked behind her sister to see Nightmare mounted on her, pushing forward with her face scrunched up in pleasure and a moan coming from her. Luna could guess what was going on, and she desired to be part of the action. She quickly pulled Celestia head down, her horn now at eye level with Luna. The small pony wrapped her lips around the horn, licking and bobbing her head further and further down the rod.

Overwhelmed with the sensations, first from between her legs and now from her horn, Celestia could not contain herself as her wings popped out, completely stiff, and she screamed out in pure ecstasy again and again. Her horn started to glow from being stimulated, the magic causing Luna's mouth to tingle pleasantly as she started to deep throat the rod.

Nightmare started going faster, pumping into the white alicorn whose eyes had rolled back into her head. She felt Celestia reach her peak, her muscles squeezing down on Nightmare and her horn sending spurts of magic into Luna's mouth and stomach. The small amounts of magic from the horn made a euphoric feeling wash over the blue alicorn, making her eyelids close halfway and her head spin. The magically-induced high caused Luna to slip her mouth off the horn and sit back on her flank to keep from falling as Nightmare reached her own climax, pushing herself as far as she could go into Celestia and sending a steady stream of hot fluids into her.

Nightmare let her full weight fall onto the swaying Celestia as her first ever male orgasm overloaded her mind and destroyed any thoughts that may have been drifting through as the pleasure expanded to occupy the black alicorns entire body. Nightmare's weight proved to much for the white alicorn, and they both fell to the ground, but both were too busy riding their highs to register any pain.

With Nightmare Moon, still inside, spooning Celestia, and Luna laying down on her back to avoid swaying around too much, all three quickly fell asleep, their dreams pleasant and arousing.

**Moral of this chapter: Suck off a unicorn's horn, get stoned from magic. I hope you all liked this chapter and remember to review it so I can improve aspects of the story that I'm lacking in and get feedback. Chapter 4 will more than likely be up sometime tomorrow, with a new addition to the party: Twilight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**S**_**ept. 2 - I went back and improved this chapter, since I judged it to be the worst, grammatically speaking, but nothing I did requires a re-read to understand the story.**_

**I layed off the adult stuff for now, and instead focused on backstory and setting up Chapter 5. A little insight to Celestia's and Twilight's relationship, as well as beginning the end of our tale.****  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

Silence returned to the forest. The moans and groans of the alicorns died down as they fell asleep, and the natural inhabitants continued to doze in their trees or bushes or tunnels. The wind whispered, tickled the leaves, and went on it's way again.

The silence lasted for several minutes until a certain black alicorn stirred. She felt the warm, large, breathing object in front of her, it's flank nestled in hers, and wrapped her front hooves around it's white chest, holding it tight to her. Her face nuzzled it's withers, smiling at how the soft fur felt on her face. Nightmare layed her head down on the pony's shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing deeply, content and happy for the first time in her long life. 

A single, happy tear rolled down her cheek onto Celestia, and Nightmare Moon fell into a peaceful slumber.

Princess Luna jerked awake sometime after, giving a sleepy "What?" as her memories slowly returned. Raising her head, still spread-eagle on the forest floor, she saw that Moony had her hooves wrapped around Celly like her sister was a security blanket. With the magic from Celestia's horn still having an effect on Luna's mind, a large, dopey grin came to her face as she chuckled quietly and stood.

The alicorn walked rather unsteadily over to the two, plopping down in front of Celly after stumbling the last few feet. She layed down facing away from her sister, curling up into a ball like a child scared of monsters hiding under his blanket and putting her back up against Celly's stomach. But Luna was not afraid, rather the contrary; she was very happy and satisfied with what had happened earlier.

"I made Moony happy!" She giggled to herself. Celestia groaned in her sleep and her front leg draped around Luna's shoulder, rubbing it softly and putting Luna back to sleep slowly.

Celestia woke up with a moan as Luna giggled, and looking down she saw her little sister curled up in a ball and laying against her. Smiling softly, Celestia reached down with the leg that wasn't pinned and rubbed Luna's shoulder softly. Luna began breathing in a slow, steady rhythm, and eventually the blue alicorn drifted off to sleep.

The white pony then turned her head to look behind her, seeing Nightmare Moon holding on to her and resting her head on the white shoulder. Planting a feather-light kiss on Moony's nose and giving the black snout a gentle nuzzle, Celestia laid her head back and let sleep overtake her. 

{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}

Twilight Sparkle was outside on the library's balcony, staring at the night (day) sky for the fourth consecutive hour._ "Three days,"_ she thought. _"It's been three days already. Why won't the Princess let me - us - help?"_ Remembering the conversation she had had with her mentor three days earlier, Twilight couldn't help but shake her head in shame and embarrassment at what had happened...

{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}

_Three days ago, in Canterlot castle..._

Twilight was enjoying her rare visit to the castle immensely. She had gone to visit her old tower, finding all of her bookshelves empty, their contents having been moved to Ponyville, but other than that everything else was still in it's place. She had (reluctantly) visited the Royal Kitchens, the new decor reminding the purple pony of a particular night a few years ago when she had set the place on fire during a cooking accident.

That was the first time she had ever been genuinely happy to see Princess Celestia. Sure, for the past six months she had been happy to be the personal protege of the ruler of Equestria, but it was also very nerve-racking and awkward. Twilight never felt comfortable around the alicorn, and she was sure that the older pony had felt the same way.

After everypony had been evacuated, Twilight looked towards the setting sun, then did a double take; the sun seemed to be rising again, getting brighter and brighter and higher and higher. After a few seconds, a figure could be made out in the center of the light, but nopony noticed as it hurt to look at such a bright light.

In truth, the sun was not rising once more, but rather Princess Celestia was flying so fast that her contrail had appeared. A letter from Canterlot had reached her in Phillydelphia, urging her to come quickly due to a fire in the kitchens. _"I could give a flying buck about the kitchens; my little ponies are in danger."_ Celestia had thought after reading the letter, flying out of the nearest window and heading for Canterlot. "Oh, BUCK! TWILIGHT!" The alicorn yelled, remembering her student saying something about learning to cook earlier that day. Then the Princess _really_ started to fly, pushing herself to her limits. After several moments of flying at top speed, Celestia saw the castle in the distance, as well as a small crowd of ponies gathered near the entrance to the kitchens who were glancing in her general direction.

Slowing down, the sonic cone that had formed dissipated before breaking. Celestia had immediately extinguished the fire inside the castle with magic and scanned the crowd for her student, finding the unicorn running towards her, tears and a fearful look in her eyes. Reaching her teacher's hooves Twilight sank into a bow and began babbling on and on.

"I'M SO SORRY PRINCESS PLEASE DON'T BANISH ME IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND I SLIPPED AND I PANICKED AND SET THE FOOD ON FIRE AND -" Twilight might have continued for hours had not a gold-adorned hoof touched her withers. The purple pony hesitantly glanced up, finding her teacher crying silently.

"I don't care if you crumbled the castle into dust; as long as you're okay, I'm happy." Celestia said as she wrapped her neck around Twilight's, a pony version of a hug. Twilight was dumbstruck for a moment, still unable to process what the alicorn had said. Then they hit her, and Twilight leaned into the embrace, sobbing into the pristine coat of fur with relief and a new emotion, one she had never felt before... 

{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}

"Twilight...hello, anypony home?..._Twilight!"_

Speaking of Celestia, the Princess was standing in front of her, trying to get her attention as the unicorn's eyes snapped back into focus. Chuckling softly, the alicorn lowered the waving hoof from her student's face. Twilight blushed a deep scarlet, smiling sheepishly while apologising.

"You never have to say sorry to me, Twilight Sparkle." the alicorn said, gesturing for her student to follow her. "So, my faithful student, why have you decided to visit all of a sudden? You usually send a letter beforehand." No response from Twilight, only more looking away and blushing. "Is everything okay, Twilight? You are very quiet."

"No, no, everything is fine! Nothing to worry about!" The unicorn said with a nervous laugh and a less-than-convincing smile. Celestia was wholly unconvinced, but let it slide, sure that whatever was bothering her student would present itself in time.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Celestia stopped, spinning to face the purple pony who was mumbling to herself. "Twilight, I can tell that something very troubling is plaguing you. If you wish not to tell me, I understand, but please don't act like everything is...Twilight? What is the matter?" Celestia asked in response to the look of horror dawning on the unicorn's face. No sound. "Twilight, you're starting to scare me!" the white pony almost yelled, lightly shaking her already-shaking student's shoulder.

"P-p-princess..." Twilight stuttered, pointing to the sky behind Celestia with a trembling hoof at the same time Luna's voice yelled inside her sister's head;

_"Celestia, the moon is rising!"_

Cold, heartless laughter echoed throughout Canterlot from the castle as the moon climbed higher and higher, darkening the sky and pushing the sun down under the horizon as the celestial white orb reached the top of it's arc.

The next time Twilight blinked, she was back at Ponyville Library with her mentor standing directly in front of her.

"Twilight, you must stay in Ponyville. The Elements of Harmony will not work on Nightmare Moon if she is a separate entity from Luna. You and your friends must promise not to interfere in any way, lest Nightmare obtain the Elements and..." Celestia trailed off, not wanting to say those last few words. Twilight understood all the same, but quickly retaliated.

"Princess, I understand why you don't want us to join, but I speak for myself and my friends when I say that we are ready to fight her again. Even if we don't have the Elements-" The alicorn shaking her head at the ground, a slow drip of tears running off her face made the next words die in Twilight's mouth.

"Twilight Sparkle," Celestia began after a moment, "You are willing to risk your life, not once, but three times for Equestria. Now, without the weapon that has won you both previous battles, you still stand right by me." Twilight saw the smile on her mentors face as she looked up, but that only wanted to make her cry, too. "She is stronger than me, stronger than Luna. I only managed to defeat her with the Elements by sheer luck the first time, and you with friendship and love the second. Now..." Twilight sat back, tears brimming in her eyes while she waited for her mentor's next words, the words she dreaded. "Twilight, you can't go with me. You can't fight. I'm sorry."

Kneeling down onto the ground, Celestia kissed her student's forehead lightly as Twilight's tears flowed unrestrained before teleporting back to the castle to fight Nightmare Moon.

{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}

"_Idiot,"_ the purple pony thought. _"You should have told her. What if Nightmare Moon wins, and she-"_

_"No."_ replied the other side of Twilight, the side that kept her going through tough times, stressful times, hopeless times. The _real_ Twilight Sparkle. _"Celestia will not lose. She can't lose. Period."_

The unicorn went blind suddenly, a strong, golden glow from over the forest burning her eyes.

"_YES! THE SUN! TOLD YOU CELESTIA WOULDN'T...wait_._.." _For the second time in her short life, Twilight saw something most ponies never even dream of seeing: the Princess' contrail. Knowing (or interpreting badly) a sign when she saw one, Twilight bade a hasty farewell to Spike before trekking in the woods, her destination the point in the sky where the golden path last shone in the midnight sky.

{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}

**I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, as well as it's non-cloppyness. Issues with family and my laptop breaking means that this story as well as An Alicorn's Punishment (which I will continue after this) will be delayed by several days between each chapter. Please remember to review, the feedback helps a lot, and feel free PM me if you want to talk about anything or berate me for this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sexy-time is back (yay!) with some more kinky scenes. Due to reviews telling me to advance the story forward in terms of plot development, I'll try to focus on that in later chapters and the end of this one.**

Chapter 5

Twilight's face was one of blank shock. Staring at what appeared to be both Princesses fast asleep, wrapped tightly in the hooves of Nightmare Moon threw a wrench in the unicorn's thought process. If this were a cartoon, there might have been smoke pouring from her ears.

Twilight resisted the temptation to run away, or curl up into a ball, or pass out, and instead choose to see what exactly was going on. _"It could be a trick,"_ she thought, cautiously approaching the multicolored mass of dozing ponies. _"Or Nightmare Moon could have subdued the Princesses. But then why would she be sleeping so close to them?"_ The answer to Twilight's unspoken question would be as unwelcome to her mind as losing her friends had been while Discord ran loose.

She stood several feet back from Nightmare, very slowly walking up to the black alicorn. Her hoof suddenly became wet, and bringing the leg up to her face she detected a musky scent emanating from the viscous liquid, making her thoughts hazy.

The purple pony's brows furrowed, showing her confusion. The innocent, kind, sheltered Twilight had never seen this particular substance before. Of course, she had read books about how foals were made, and knew what went on in somepony's homes at night, but she had never given a second thought to sex, much less participated in such acts.

The area between Twilight's hind legs felt funny. If she had to describe it, she would say it felt like something was pushing outwards, trying to escape from her. This pressure had visited a few times before, mostly when she was an adolescent, but every time it went ignored as it never really bothered Twilight. This time, instead of the pressure lessening over time as it usually did, it only grew more persistent, an itch that refused to go away unless scratched.

"Ew! No!" She yelled quite loudly, the realization of what the mystery fluid was washing over her like a tsunami. "No no no no no..." Each word was accompanied by a powerful shake of the wet hoof and a little hop as Twilight tried to get the stuff off her hoof. Droplets flew everywhere, splattering the ground, the bodies of the alicorns, and Nightmare's snout. The dark pony, forgotten by the unicorn in her desire to do nothing more than cleanse her hoof of the unwanted liquid, woke up to shouts of "No!", "Ew!", and "Oh my god how did this get here?".

With a slight _ploosh_ Nightmare removed herself from Celestia, a small torrent of semen following her limp appendage. Climbing to shaky legs, Nightmare gave a big yawn and stretched her body like a cat would after waking up from its nap. Small pops and cracks sounded as stiff joints were bent and straightened, a strong gust of air knocking over a very frightened purple pony as large black wings were extended.

Sighing happily, Nightmare looked over at her enthralled ponies, who were still off in dreamland. She grinned sleepily, reflecting on what had been going on the during the past hour. How Luna and Celestia had both submitted to her, how they made her feel in control, powerful..._happy..._ Nightmare reigned herself in before she could get too horny again. _"Happy..."_ That was the word that cropped up in her thoughts most often. She was happy, plain and simple. "_And who would have imagined that the ponies who were once my mortal enemies were responsible for it!" _Nightmare laughed lightly.

"_Wait,"_ she thought, her smile vanishing like the last slice of cake at one of Pinkie Pie's parties. _"Have I changed so much that I gave myself to _them_? Of all the ponies in the whole of Equestria, why them? Do I really have feelings for those accursed Princesses?"_ She couldn't deny that she had a soft spot for Luna, but Celestia...

"Damn armor!" She exclaimed suddenly, making an unseen, terrified unicorn leap into the air with fright. Her hoofsteps were so noisy with the shoes on, and her head and chest were sticky and hot with perspiration. Lifting herself out of the hardened metal hoofguards, unclasping the peytral, and sliding her helm off let Nightmare's fully naked body feel the night air for the first time since before her banishment. The barding was only ceremonial, anyway. It hadn't kept Celestia from slashing a scroll-sized gash in her shoulder, had it?

A cool summer breeze rippled through the leaves, adding to the already serene scene around the alicorn.

_Perfect_

A twig snapped nearby. Normally, this would not be something to get worked up about, but Nightmare was in the Everfree Forest; home to more than your average wolf or bear. Looking around, Nightmare locked eyes with a cowering pony. A pony with a lavender coat, dark violet mane, and a familiar cutie mark...

Nightmare got over her shock at the same time Twilight turned and bolted in the opposite direction. Twilight almost got away, her teleportation spell a fraction of a second slower than the field of magic that scooped her up and knocked her unconscious, levitating the sleeping unicorn over to the caster.

Luna winked at Nightmare, the blue alicorn already gathering magic to cast the same spell she had used on Celestia to place her under Nightmare's control as she floated Twilight in front of her.

The black pony simply laughed; And she thought Celestia was the one getting old. Her reaction time was not what it used to be.

"Wait!" The voice was soft, yet still commanding. Luna stopped moving, her horn inches away from Twilight's, and looked back at her sister, who was just rising from her sleep. The white Princess walked slowly, seemingly hesitant to approach as if her faithful student scared her. Celestia's head was tilted, her expression resembling confusion. "Isn't that...Tri...Tay...Twi-light? What is she doing here?" The Princess asked a panicking Nightmare.

"_My hold on her is slipping! Is it because of the unicorn? Or am I simply tired?" _True, it did take much more effort than it should have for Nightmare to reinforce the mind-control spell on Celestia. Once she felt the alicorn fully submit to her once more, she felt that it was safe to let the two interact.

"_In fact,"_ Nightmare grinned wolfishly. A malicious idea had formed in her mind. _"This little unicorn _did_ stop me the first time...why not let her teacher punish her for being a bad girl?"_ Nightmare spoke aloud now. "Yes, Celestia, it is your student. She is here because she is a very naughty girl. I think she needs to be punished a little, don't you?"

A smile crept onto the white pony's face like the sunrise over a mountain as she processed those words. "Yes," Celestia echoed. "Punished..." The Princess took hold of Twilight as Luna let her magic go, levitating the pony in front of her face. The white alicorn woke Twilight up as she placed her own spell over her faithful student...

Twilight opened her eyes quickly, regretting it once the glowing whiteness in front of her burned her retinas. She tried again after a moment, slowly cracking open just one eye now. While the light still made i hard to see, Twilight could manage.

"Princess Celestia! Are you okay? Where's Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon? I saw your contrail in the sky and I knew it was you so I came here and (gasp)...why are you looking at me like that?" Twilight stopped her tirade of questions for two reasons; One, Celestia was giving her student a very provocative stare, the Princess' eyes half-closed and a slight grin on her face; And two, as the unicorn spoke her last question, something inside of her took hold on her mind. A sudden, strong urge to kiss her mentor, to feel the white fur on her coat, to share her body with the white alicorn had appeared out of thin air, as well as a strong blush on the unicorn's face. And it terrified Twilight.

"Celestia, what did Nightmare Moon do to YOU?" Twilight said the last word rather loudly, as the white alicorn had started nibbling her way down the unicorns neck.

"Why, my faithful student, Moony has taught me a valuable lesson these past hours." The princess started to strengthen the spell on Twilight, sending heat waves up and down the lavender pony's body and making the unicorn gasp when touched. "She opened my eyes, for I had sealed them shut until tonight." Celestia had made it down to her student's teats, and she pinched each lightly with her teeth, licking and sucking on them. Much to Twilight's tortuous delight. "She opened my mind to the most basic of pleasures..."

The spell had worked its way into almost every area of Twilight's mind, as evidenced by the wet fur between her flanks. The unicorn felt like she was ready to explode if the pressure between her legs wasn't released soon.

"Pure." The Princess stopped the spell, allowing free thought to her student. She wanted the unicorn to understand why this felt so great, why this was okay. Why she should _want_ this.

"Simple." No more games. Celestia dragged her tongue down the rest of Twilight's body, stopping just above the dripping slit. The alicorn forced her student to look her in the eye; Celestia saw the fear, the insecurity, but she also saw the burning desire in the unicron's eye.

"Sex."

Twilight screamed. Nothing in her life had ever made her feel this way. What Celestia was doing to her made learning a new spell feel as good as getting slapped in the face. The unicorn's screams and moans let the white alicorn know that her student more than enjoyed this; She loved it. Celestia's tongue attacked the sensitive button that had emerged from its hiding place, causing the lavender pony to throw her head back in bliss, sending violet hair everywhere. Twilight's breath quickened as she neared her first climax, and the Princess was all too eager to help her student reach it.

"Ooh, ahh, aaAAHHH! CELESTIAAAA!" Twilight's screams of ecstasy filled the clearing as her limbs shook violently in their magical restraints. her mind was overloaded with pleasure as her orgasm rocked her to the core. Celestia smacked her lips, pleased with her work and finding her student to be rather tasty.

A quick check told the white alicorn that it would be at least a few minutes before her student was able to function again. The unicorn's eyes were rolled back in her head, and her mouth was wide open, allowing a small trail of drool to hang from a corner.

"Aww, Celly, why did you have to knock her out? We could have had fun with her!" Luna trotted up to her older sister, playfully reaching up to nip on a white ear.

"Don't worry, my little Luna," Moony said softly as she walked towards the group. "I'm sure our new toy will be awake again soon. Then we can use her to our heart's content." A wolfish smile played across Nightmare's face as she said this; the Element of Magic that had played a role in her defeat two years ago would pay tonight. And Nightmare would make sure the unicorn _enjoyed _every second of her punishment.

The dark alicorn hovered over to the black pony with a flap of dark blue wings. A few inches away from Moony's face Luna stopped. Expecting another round of kissing, Nightmare closed her eyes and leaned her head forward, but after several seconds of just standing there, the alicorn cracked one serpentine eye open to see a very obviously fake frown on the lunar Princess's face.

"Celly could have kept her awake," Luna began, trying to push the feeling from between her hind legs out of her mind for a moment. "Then we wouldn't _have_ to wait for anything!" Luna could barely keep the frown on her face, as the sensation from her haunches was just too much.

Moony leaned close to the spellbound alicorn, brushing their cheeks together. "I'm sure we can find some- (she trailed her tongue behind one ear) -_activities_- (running her appendage up the base of the blue horn, replacing the false scowl with shut eyes and a bit lip) -to keep us entertained in the meantime." Nightmare pulled away quickly, taunting Luna with her eyes. "Unless you're too tired..."

The small pony quickly rushed towards her master, eager for more of the black pony. As the two resumed kissing and other fun, Celestia turned her attention to the levitating Twilight. The spell that had been reinforced by Nightmare still dominated most the the Princess's mind, but seeing and interacting with her student had a way of loosening the effects. Celestia was not free, but she was in control of enough of her mind to know that things would end badly -for herself and Twilight- if Moony...Nightmare...was allowed to stay in control.

The white pony placed the comatose unicorn on her back, and in her moment of resistance felt shame. Shame for letting herself be used by Nightmare. Shame for letting herself use Twilight, her faithful student, her only true friend for the past years. Shame for knowing that there was nothing she could do to keep herself from using and being used by Nightmare. Celestia knew there was no way Twilight would ever forgive her teacher for tonight, even if the unicorn knew that Nightmare was making her do these things.

But was she really? Was Nightmare the one making Celestia do these things to her student? Did Moony take Twilight's virginity, or did Celestia? Or did Celestia really want to do these things? Who cared? Celestia relaxed. What did it matter? As long as Twilight enjoyed it, and Twilight wanted it, it was okay.

"Besides, Celestia, you have not really taken her virginity yet," Nightmare began as she appeared in the Princess's field of vision, a seductive, yet somehow comforting, look on her black face. "All you did was make her feel good. But I know something." Nightmare circled the white pony, using her starry tail to cradle the Princess's head. The cool, intoxicating scent calmed Celestia's mind and body, allowing the spell to take over once more. "I know that Twilight would want _you_ to take it."

Celestia smiled. Of course Moony was right. How could she be wrong? "I know she would want you to be the one to take her, instead of one of us. Couldn't you see it in her eyes?"

The tail fell away from the alicorn's face as she looked back at her student. Moony was right; Twilight had loved the feelings Celestia brought to her. Her current expression, her screams and the burning desire in her eye was evidence of that.

The Princess smiled as her new mission took shape in her mind. She would not rest, she would not stop until Twilight had experienced all of the pleasure three alicorns could give her.

Nightmare smiled. This day was perfect.

**I really don't have an excuse as to why this is 5 months late. All I can say is that I hope you enjoy it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG, an update? No I have not abandoned this story, I'm just the laziest motherfucker on the planet. This is written from the first-person perspective of Twilight. It has more futa ponies and lots of sex between cartoon horses (I'm back, baby!).**

_Uuuhh_, Was the first thought that went through my mind as I came to. I felt hot all over, particularly between my flanks, and the cool summer breeze felt perfect on my coat. I focused on taking deep breaths, trying not to remember what had just happened to me. The heat from my privates, on the other hoof, had other ideas.

It just wouldn't go away. And what scared me the most was that I didn't _want_ it to go away. I pushed the thoughts out of my head, but Celestia's face kept popping into my mind. What the Princess did to me...

The pressure increased even more at those thoughts. I tried grinding my hips against the ground, and the warm fur rubbing between my legs felt so good...

_Wait, fur? On the ground?_ I opened my eyes, and a shimmering tapestry of soft blue and pink and green greeted me. _What the..._

"Oh, Celestia..."

"Yes, my dear Twilight?" Came the reply. I wasn't on the ground, but on the Princess's back!

_The same Princess who made you feel amazing, don't forget._ My mind was determined to work against me. I guessed that there was some sort of spell placed on me, and that's what was causing me to feel so damned hot, but I almost didn't care at that point. I just wanted Celestia to do those things to me again...

I tried to get off her back, but only succeeded in falling onto the ground. That got my mind a little clearer, but not enough to get me to want to teleport away from them. I saw the three alicorns, Luna and Celestia and Nightmare Moon, all advancing towards me with that _look_ in their eye. I scrambled to my hooves and backed away, trying to get my mind to cooperate with me.

_Just give in, _one side said. The same side that kept focusing on my haunches. _You know you want to feel that way again. And it's Celestia who's doing it..._

_But not just her!_ the other side responded. The side who saw Nightmare Moon standing not ten feet away, and knew that nothing good would come of her being there. _Do you really think she'll make you feel the same way Celestia did? And what about Luna? What will she do?_

_Who cares as long as Celestia is there? You won't get hurt with her there._

_But Nightmare is controlling her!_

_So?_

_So? So everything! What makes you think Nightmare Moon wants to make you feel that way?_

_She made Celestia do that to you in the first place._

_..._

I really couldn't think of how to respond to that. That side was right; If Nightmare wanted to hurt me-

"If I had wanted to hurt you, Twilight Sparkle, you'd be dead by now." Nightmare Moon said from an inch away from my face. Apparently I had spaced out for a minute, because when I jumped backwards from freight my flank hit Princess Celestia's hooves. Looking up at her face, I saw a smile; the same one she wore when she saw the cake from the train we brought to Canterlot for the competition.

"W-what a minute-" I said. If I could talk to them, maybe I could...what? Overpower them? Break Nightmare's spell on the Princesses? Subdue Nightmare? No chance.

"I will not wait for any longer, Twilight Sparkle." Nightmare Moon advanced, and for the first time I noticed the penis swinging between her legs. My flank _really_ heated up at the sight of that. I could smell it, too; the same musky scent as before, that had fogged my mind over like it was doing now, and my made heart race. "I have waited a thousand years. And I don't intend on waiting any longer."

Her words barely registered. All I could think about was her cock, and how I wanted her to use it on me. The last remaining part of me that could think clearly told me that this was wrong, that I should fight or die trying like I told Celestia I would. But...I couldn't move.

I felt a weight on my flank and withers. I tore my eyes from Nightmare to see Celestia smiling down from over me, one of her hooves on my back and her stomach resting on my flank. Something touched me between my hind legs, and Celestia smiled even wider, nodding to me. Trying to tell me that this was okay. For the first time, I believed her. I should want this to happen. I _did_ want it to happen.

Nightmare rose to her her back legs, pushing her cock towards my face at the same time Celestia started moving forward. The feeling from behind was intense, and I started moaning from the pleasure. The further she moved in the more amazing it felt, so I started backing into her very slowly. The two alicorns locked hooves, Nightmare higher up than Celestia, and they started kissing each other with a passion and hunger I was starting to feel as well.

Nightmare was getting impatient, her cock pressing against my lips. I opened my mouth, but she just looked too big for me to take. Plus, Celestia was still moving her cock into me, and the feelings were just too much for me to be able to try and force it in. I started licking at the head, moving in slow circles, which she seemed to like judging by the moan from above.

As I started licking the underside of her appendage, pain exploded through my body, more specifically from between my legs. As Celestia pushed further in, she tore my hymen, and I yelled out in pain. Nightmare took her chance and thrust her cock into my mouth, stretching my jaw as far as it would go. It hurt, but the pain quickly faded as the feelings from my haunches came back. Even the pain of losing my virginity was quickly disappearing as Celestia and Nightmare pushed their twin cocks in deeper and deeper.

I gagged as Nightmare pushed into my throat, going far enough to make a noticeable bulge in my neck, but even this was somehow pleasurable. I liked it when she was rough. She tasted a little bitter, but I couldn't seem to care as a little bit of her fluid came out into my throat. It was good in a way that's hard to describe; It wasn't good like ice cream is good, but good like passing a test is good. It was rewarding.

I felt Celestia bottom out against my cervix as she got her entire length into me. I could feel her shaking above me and hear her making soft noises, and I knew she was getting as much pleasure out of this as I was. She pulled a little only to push right back in, making moan again, and again, and again as she did it repeatedly. Nightmare did the same thing in my mouth, but she pushed back in harder, causing me to back into Celestia as she pushed in, which pushed me into Nightmare as she went forward.

The cycle went on for...I can't honestly say. I know my eyes were closed the entire time, but even if they were open all I could have seen was black fur. It felt like I was under them forever, moaning and getting pounded from the front and back and hearing the two alicorns moan and kiss above me. I remember feeling absolutely amazing, so amazing I couldn't tell you how good it was if you gave me all the time in the world. I felt myself orgasm so many times, each one just as good as the other, and I could only hope that they never stopped.

The only indicator that time was passing was when I felt the weight on my back get heavier. I heard Celestia become much louder and her rhythm became different, so I guessed Luna was doing something to her that I couldn't see. Celestia started thrusting harder, pulling out a little more each time and slamming it it a little harder. Nightmare did the opposite, her strokes getting quicker and shorter, but still remaining forceful.

After a dozen of her long, powerful thrusts, Celestia pushed into me and stayed in. I felt my insides get very warm, and my mind was wiped blank as I tried to process what was going on. It felt better, more satisfying than anything else I had done before. To know that that the Princess was cumming for me...

Nightmare reached her climax just after Celestia, thrusting into my mouth while she came. I choked down as much of as I could, but most of it came spilling out when Nightmare removed her member. She was clearly out of breath, and it looked like she was going to pass out any second from the way her hooves were shaking. I gasped one more time as Celestia freed herself and watched Luna fly over to Nightmare, landing next to her. They started whispering to each other, but I couldn't tell you what they were saying due to Celestia collapsing on top of me.

"Twilight, listen to me," Celestia said under her breath, apparently able to speak freely. The alicorn's mane hid us from Nightmare and Luna, and her head was angled so that we could see each other. She looked exhausted, and I could guess why, but her eyes showed no trace of Nightmare's spell.

"Cele-" Was all that I got out before an alabaster hoof covered my mouth.

"Don't talk, just listen to me!" She said commandingly. I could barely hear her, she was talking so softly, but I just caught her words. "I'm not under the influence of Nightmare's spell anymore, and she does not seem to realise it yet. I will try to overpower her and keep her distracted while you attempt to free my sister. You must touch your horns together to access her mind, and you must give it everything you have. Luna is almost as strong as me in terms of raw power, but she is hindered by Nightmare and you have the element of surprise."

"Celestia, wait-" I tried, but her hoof smothered my words again. I saw from a gap in her mane Nightmare and Luna joining their horns, casting a joint spell for something that was unknown to me.

"Please! Twilight! This is the most important thing you and I will ever do! We have a chance to end Nightmare Moon forever, but I need your help! I can't do this alone. Once I draw Nightmare away you will have only seconds to act before she defeats me. If Luna is not freed then it is over."

All this was a little too much for me. Celestia was free, she was planning to overthrow Nightmare Moon by committing suicide, and i had to subdue what was arguably the third most powerful being on the planet by myself with nothing else than my own raw ability for magic. No problem.

_After all, I've handled worse than this-_

She must have seen the fear in my eyes, because she started talking again.

_-more than my fair share of dragons-_

I couldn't hear her. All I could see was her face, with her lips silently moving, her eyes searching mine for a response.

_-griffons, parasprites, Pinkie Pie-_

She stopped, now only mouthing my name. She shook me gently, trying to get my attention. The hoof over my mouth was moved away.

_-Changelings, weddings-_

I felt her roll off of me, laying on her side next to me. She was as silent as I was now.

_-Ursa minors, Nightmare Night, Discord-_

Celestia kissed me. I could tell she was acting on her own free will; it was passionate, mutual, and warm. She pressed forward, keeping my head steady with her leg wrapped around the back of my neck. Her tongue found my lips, and I instinctively opened them for her. I could feel her exploring, tasting every last inch like it was the last time she could ever do something like this.

My body felt like it was on autopilot. I pressed against her, turning my head as I did so, and met her tongue with mine. She moaned almost silently, running her hoof through my mane, but never backed off. We went back and forth, pushing against one another for the upper hoof, fighting for dominance, but she stayed in control for most of the time. Which was just the way I liked it.

She finally broke the kiss, drawing in deep breaths like she just ran the Running of the Leaves. I could see a thin strand of saliva still connecting us, and as it waved back and forth in the cool, summer breeze, she whispered to me.

"I love you, Twilight Sparkle." Ours eyes locked, and for the first time that night, I wasn't afraid. I could have faced down ten Ursa Majors at that moment, walked through a hundred fields of Poison Joke, fought a thousand changelings; nothing would keep me from saying these words to her.

"I-"

"Are we interrupting something?" Nightmare Moon made us jump out of our coats. She was directly above us, and in her full barding. Ready for a fight. Luna was hovering another foot above her, clad in her own armor; A jet black peytral, linked by scale-shaped lines leading up to her onyx helm and down to the ivory crescent moon on her flank.

So much for the element of surprise.

**Woo! Chapter 6 is done! As always, please review or PM me with criticism or praise about the story or chapters. It's the only way I'll ever become a better writer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No clop scenes this time (sorry!). This chapter is like Chapter 4 in the fact that it is advancing the story forward. The first part is from Celestia's point of view, and the second is from Twilight's. This chapter is a different kind of graphic, containing strong violence and battles. The squeamish may want to turn away.**

Chapter 7

"Go." I said to Twilight, charging a teleport spell. I looked only at Nightmare, searching her teal eyes for any trace of the lust or empathy that was there a few minutes ago. Unsurprisingly, and to my horror, I saw the Nightmare Moon of old there. The same one that would have killed the Elements without regret or a second thought.

"GO!"

I flashed out of this world and reappeared a few yards behind where Nightmare Moon was standing. I should have reappeared behind Nightmare Moon, rather than being bull rushed by a cloud of stars as I landed, but this plan did not exactly start off on the best hoof to begin with.

I hit the ground with my side, immediately rolling and springing to my hooves. There was a small gash on my left shoulder where I impacted the ground, but nothing serious. I blocked the pain from my mind, trying to think of my next move when she struck.

Nightmare was about twenty feet away, still in her cloud form, which was as much a handicap as it was an advantage; she was almost impossible to hit while in an unsolid form, but she could only navigate by touch, rendering her almost useless.

Unless somepony was navigating for her via telepathy.

The cloud charged again, zigzagging across the ground as fast as lightning. I had little time to react, unprepared for an offensive strike and caught off guard, but the weak barrier I instinctively conjured deflected her away upon contact.

She rebounded into the sky, rising a few yards above me and splitting into three separate entities. The clouds took shape, forming the three members of the Shadowbolts; Ixion, Arion and Gyth. She had used this tactic a thousand years ago, using three, weaker ponies to divide my attention and wear me down over time.

"Looks like the saying about old dogs is true," I taunted, trying to check on Twilight without giving our plan away. She was doing worse than I had hoped, but better than I feared; Twilight was talking to Luna, I assume trying to get through the spell with words while teleporting around my sister, dodging the bolts and arcs of magic aimed at her. It was a good strategy for a short battle, but if Twilight didn't act soon, she would wear herself out and be wide open for attack. "You always use the same tricks."

The male Shadowbolts on the end laughed in unison, but Gyth, the female and leader in the center just smirked. She alone turned into a cloud of stars, breaking into three more entities, who then solidified into more Shadowbolts. The males did the same, breaking into three more entities, and suddenly there were nine Shadowbolts in total; Three Gyths, three Arions and three Ixions, all encircling me from above and all poised for attack.

_Well, that's new._

While it was true that each individual was now weaker than Twilight and slower than Rainbow Dash, that still left nine moderately powerful pegasi with the ability to perform magic surrounding me. Nightmare was adapting to the situation perfectly; I was already tired from other activities, I had to watch over Twilight, and I had to focus on nine attackers at once.

I could flee -I was certainly fast enough to outrun them- but that left Twilight alone. I could fight -normally I was more than powerful enough- but I was already drained from earlier. Giving up meant death. Begging would only amuse her. Surrendering would more than likely be rejected, but even if she accepted it she would make me kill my student. Any way you looked at it, somepony died.

_Not Twilight._

Without so much as a second of hesitation, all eight of them charged me simultaneously, dive-bombing at racing speeds. I shot straight up in the same instant, through the empty center, and was immediately slammed on the left wing by the ninth Shadowbolt. The one who had floated, invisible against the sky, in a cloud of mist above the group.

Stars and trees crossed my vision as the world spiraled around me. I was spinning from losing a wing, and the earth was all too eager to meet me again. Just as i landed another Shadowbolt kicked me in the chest, sending me sliding across the loose dirt as the world become out of focus. The wound on my side flared with pain as the dirt and loose stones tore at it, ripping it open. My injured wing was pinned under me, and as my body crushed it it racked my mind with agony.

The Shadowbolts descended on me like vultures. They were relentless, kicking and biting and stomping on me while I was down. One raked my horn with their teeth, scratching it and making my body convulse. Two more tore feathers from my right wing as the others beat me without mercy. Teeth pulled on my tail and mane, hooves stepped on my face, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

After an eternity, it stopped. There was almost absolute silence in the forest. The only thing I could hear was my own ragged breathing. Everything was black. One eye was swollen, and the other was pressed into the ground. With every breath, I felt ribs creak and crack, and one threatened to puncture my skin. My hind legs were numb, as was my left wing; My spine was broken, and so were the tendons and nerves connecting my wing. Everything else was on fire. How much longer would I have to endure this hell?

_As long as it takes...for Twilight..._

"Nightmare..." I choked out. Blood went with the words, the copper taste staining my tongue.

"Going to beg, Celestia?" Her voice was odd. Not cold, biting at you like a winter night, but...broken.

_Like me._

I tried moving my front right leg, placing the bottom of my hoof on the ground, but I only succeeded in stretching the skin far enough to let the bone poke through my coat. A small cry escaped me as a flower of blood blossomed on my coat. I heard laughter from behind me.

"You...you _foal..."_ She tried putting venom on the last word. Her voice cracked as she said it, and her laughs sounded different after. Higher pitched.

_Not laughter...sobs..._

"Nightmare..."

As the world faded away in swirls of purple and black, I could hear her calling me from far away...

"...celestia...!...Celestia!"

_...twilight..._

**-(This is the break between Celestia's POV and Twilight's)-**

Luna was incredibly fast. It was all I could do to dodge her attacks while maintaining my constant flow of magic and focusing on where I would land next. The second I landed, her head would snap towards me and her horn would try to skewer me with lightning. She seemed distracted, however, pausing for a split second every time I jumped to glance at Celestia and Nightmare. Even so, it never presented an opening, as she was just too quick for me to be able to close the distance in time.

"Luna! I'm Twilight!" If she heard me, she didn't care for what I had to say. That armor made her look like the Reaper itself, and her blazing, indigo eyes proved that she had the power to bring death just as easily. "Twilight Sparkle!"

As I disappeared for the seventh time, an arc of lightning came within millimeters of my ear, singing the fur and burning the sensitive skin to a raw red. I appeared above her withers, landing on her back and tackling her. She wrestled beneath me, trying to buck me off like a bull.

_So this is what Applejack puts up with everyday._

I wrapped myself around her torso, clinging on to her neck while trying to shout her down. "Luna! You have to fight the spell! Remember Nightmare Night? Remember Pip?" This had an effect on her; She stopped suddenly, and my momentum took me over her and onto the dirt. I landed on my back to her right, and saw her face; Confused, conflicted between obeying the spell and remembering her small friend, the little Earth Pony who had dressed as a pirate on Luna's first Nightmare Night.

The power in her eyes and horn flickered briefly, and I could see her eyelid twitching as she struggled against her own mind. Her brows furrowed, and her head was bowed, presenting an opportunity for me.

_My chance_, I thought._ I could free her now_. I rolled, jumping to my hooves and made contact with her horn; Not with my horn, but the side of my face. Luna thrust her head up as I leapt towards her, catching me on the left cheek with her still-charged horn. She had lost the battle. Nightmare was in full control of her.

I couldn't see the damage, but I could definitely feel it. It was like the left side of my face had melted off, leaving a burnt streak of flesh behind. I wasn't bleeding, because the lightning had cauterized the wound on contact. Lucky me.

I looked up at her from my back. She had her front hooves on either side of my shoulders, and her onyx-clad head was right over my scarred one. Her burning eyes were difficult to look at, bright enough to reduce the rest of her form to a silhouette. There was only murder in those eyes.

I was right. She was the Reaper.

"I love her!" I screamed at her, pushing my nose against hers. "Your sister! I am in love with Celestia!" I don't know why I said it. The anger at Nightmare and the pain in my face and the joy of Celestia kissing me all mixed around inside me along with all the other feelings tonight had brought, swirling and blending together and exploding out of me and in Death's face.

"I am in love with Princess Celestia of Equestria! And she is in love with me!" There was a ball of fire inside me, burning away everything but anger. Death retreated a little, and the glare diminished slightly. I pressed forward, propped up on elbows, and I was the attacker now. "If you want to take that away, kill me! If you want to rip that love away from us, kill me! Let Nightmare Moon kill Celestia!"

A visible step backwards. I could make out the colors of the fur beneath the armor; a beautiful midnight blue, caked in ugly brown dirt. The glow of murder was slipping out of her eyes, the natural light blue replacing it.

"So do it, Luna." I was sitting now, and she was backpedaling faster with every word. She shook her head as the spell tried to reassert itself, but I never gave it the chance. "Destroy your life, and kill us." The fire was almost gone, as seeing Luna -the real Luna, not Nightmare's puppet- on the defensive was saddening.

She was scrambling to get away, and her wings flared reflexively. If I went forward with my attack, she might take off, and that would lead to a victory for Nightmare. "Luna, please, I want to help." I changed tactics, trying to calm her down, but she was already too afraid. She shut her eyes tight, and the glow of her horn faded as she flapped her wings. If i didn't act now, I would never get the chance to.

I bounded forward, and our horns touched as she rose a foot into the air. I located Nightmare's presence immediately, a seething mass of parasitic magic covering about half of her mind. It was thinning out as she resisted its effects, and I guessed it was feeding off Luna's obedience. So all I had to do was push her in the right direction, and Luna would do the rest.

I summoned my magic, feeding it through me and into Luna. Because I was drawing the magic through Luna's mind, this opened a direct connection between us, and our souls mixed together; I was Luna, and she was Twilight, but we were both ourselves at the same time. Her fear -our fear- was erased gently, wiped away as I gave her more magic. She drew her strength from me, using me as a crutch as we purged Nightmare. I could feel Princess Luna returning, slowly gaining control of her body back, and experienced her emotions during the process; her joy, and her despair, and her exhaustion.

We finished after a short time, but we held the connection after. We explored each other's mind and soul, building a deeper connection with each other than a mother and her foal. I took a part of her with me, and left a part of myself with her when we broke away. No matter what happened from this moment on, Luna and I would always be connected. Though our minds were no longer connected, I could still feel her, I could sense her, and I knew she felt me.

A pitiful, heartbreaking cry broke the silence between us. We both turned towards the sound, and I almost died from the sight. Celestia was on the ground, bloodied and beaten with Nightmare Moon standing over her. Her right eye was bloated, there were dozens of scratches, cuts and scrapes across her coat, and her horn was chipped near the tip. Her left hind leg was bent at a gut-wrenching angle, her wing was missing most of its feathers, but the most horrifying thing I have ever seen was the tip of her rib protruding from her side.

I don't remember moving. Time was non-existent. I was at her side suddenly, calling her name. Holding her face up with a hoof, tapping her shoulder with another.

"Nightmare..."

Luna was there, trying to fix the injuries she could see through the tears; she repaired the leg, popping it back into place, erased most of the flesh wounds, and tried to mend the rib. When Celestia groaned and shuddered from the bone being manipulated, Luna sank to the ground. It was too much for her to handle in such a short amount of time, so she coped with it by falling asleep.

I touched my horn to the bone, mending it as quickly as possible. I almost followed Luna to the ground when Celestia screamed. I couldn't sedate her; What if she never woke up? It was over quickly, but her breathing erratic afterwards. I reduced the swelling in her eye with the last of my magic, but it wasn't enough to calm her down. Her wing was pinned under her, probably causing a majority of the pain.

"Luna! I need help, PLEASE!" I pleaded with her, but she was too far gone to hear me. I couldn't roll Celestia by myself. My magic was dried up, and I was too worn down to carry a rabbit. "I-I can't do this alone!"

Celestia cried out again, and I felt her entire body shake. Turning, I saw Nightmare's horn touching her flank, sending a steady stream of magic into her.

"Nightmare!" I thought I was going to kill her. How dare she touch Celestia after what she did? Only one problem with my plan; I was about to pass out. The day's stress and sex and emotions finally caught up with me, buckling my knees and forcing me to the ground. My eyes wouldn't open, but I wasn't sure I wanted them to.

_It's over. I can't do anything._ My body was at its breaking point, and as I shivered on the cold earth, I knew what Nightmare would do to us.

Suddenly, I was in the air. I could hear Celestia groaning with pain as she was rolled onto her stomach, exposing her wing. I began to feel a little better. I stopped shaking as much, and I felt a little bit of magic flow into me. I opened my eyes, finding Nightmare's turquoise ones staring into mine.

She saw my silent plea for an explanation, and set me down next to her. Up close, I could see that she had been crying, but I was left on my own to guess before she spoke.

"You are not the only one who loves her, Twilight."

_What? _ The fire was back, eating away at me from the inside out, threatening to erupt out at Nightmare at any second. How the hell could she possibly say that to me?

"I need your help. We have to fix her wing, as well as the gash on her shoulder." I ripped my eyes away from Nightmare's to see what she was talking about; I wish I hadn't. I really wish I had passed out on the ground before, so I wouldn't have to see this.

The gash she was talking about covered Celestia's entire left side - from her neck down to her flank. It must have been as wide as my leg. It was filthy, with dirt and pebbles invading it, and it was clearly the source of Celestia's pain. Blood seeped from the wound, turning the entire left side of the once pristine white coat a dark red.

Her wing looked like a crinkled up piece of tin foil. Her feathers were sticking out everywhere, and the delicate structure inside the wing was shattered. The wing hung limp off her body. I had to turn away from it as bile flooded my throat.

"She has already lost a tremendous amount of blood, so we must focus on the gash first, but if we do not repair her wing within the next two minutes, it will have to be amputated. The circulation has been cut off." Nightmare spoke in a voice that didn't fit her. It was small, hollow almost, standing in stark contrast to her normal tone. It was not an act; It was a representation of her mental state. This more than anything let me know I could trust her...for now.

Time to come back to life. If I didn't help, Celestia lost a wing. That was unacceptable. I was sure the punishment would be much worse than Magic Kindergarten.

"I'll stop the bleeding as much as I can, you start on her wing." I was already going to work as Nightmare lifted the wing out of the way, thanking myself that I had watched Fluttershy perform surgery on some of her animals. I did not have enough magic to cauterize the entire wound, but I could conjure some sterile thread and needles. Some of the larger ferns near the edge of the clearing could be used to soak up some of the blood, making stitches a viable solution. Thank you, Zecora.

It took a few seconds to get the ferns, but once I applied them almost all the blood was gone in a second. I blocked out everything except the gash and Nightmare; If I listened to Celestia screaming again I would die.

I used a little of my remaining magic to clear away most of the dirt and pebbles, allowing me to start stitching. I knew the theory, but I just didn't have the experience necessary to do something like this on such a bad wound. I looked for places that blood was seeping out of, and shut them with a zigzag line of thread. After a minute, half the wound was closed, and the blood loss looked significantly less threatening.

I looked up at Nightmare, who was still working on the wing. It looked much better, being much straighter with more aligned feathers, and now she was concentrating on the base. It looked fine on the surface, maybe a little bloody, but then again so was half of Celestia's body. I knew it was what was inside that was the problem. There had to be torn blood vessels and shattered bones if the circulation had been cut off.

"Go to her. As soon as she regains feeling in this wing the pain will be unbearable. She's too unstable to be knocked out, but do what you can to lessen it for her." Nightmare looked shaken and hesitant, not wanting to bring even more pain to Celestia, and I wasn't helping by staring at her. "Twilight, you need to be there for her." She was right. I nodded to her once, moving to lay down next to Celestia's head. Her breathing was more stable now, coming in deeper, longer breaths. Her eyes opened as she felt me lean my head against hers, and I could feel her relax a little.

"Twilight..." She breathed, pressing against me weakly. "My wing is still damaged." I looked back, seeing that Nightmare had finished mending the limb in question. There was only a few seconds left before the pain arrived, and I could tell Celestia knew this as her breathing became faster. "Hold me." She asked, closing her eyes and trying to steel herself. I lifted her head with magic, laying on my back under her. I placed her down on my chest, holding her with my front legs as she tensed herself for the pain. I felt like I should say something, but the words I was looking for evaded me. Her right hoof came up and took hold of mine as the pins-and-needles feeling hit.

I still have nightmares about the screams. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I wake up making the same sound Celestia was making. I see her face; teeth clenched, brows furrowed, streaks of tears running down onto me. I feel her body convulsing and spasming as the fresh blood enters her wing, the stale blood being pumped back to her heart, and remember the feeling of her hoof as it squeezed mine, and I feel like I never really left that clearing.

It was over after a few minutes. Celestia was breathing heavily, accompanying every exhale with a low grunt. Her hoof relaxed, releasing mine, and her face relaxed gradually. After a few moments, her breathing slowed and she opened her eyes. We just watched each other, silently taking each other in, alone in our thoughts for the longest time. She smiled -not hungrily, like earlier- but a genuine smile, the same one she gave me when I learned a new spell when I was a filly. Her head raised, and she held the side of my face with her hoof, stroking my scar gently. My hooves were still around her neck, and I pulled her down gently as I closed my eyes.

We moved forward in unison, embracing for the second time that night. Her mane fell around me, closing us in our little bubble, away from the world as we kissed. It was different from the first time, as Celestia didn't press forward aggressively, taking control like she did before. She let me come to her at my pace. I felt like I was floating, lost in my own perfect world, my senses dominated by the pony above me. Her hair smelled like cool rain on a hot day, and sand on the shore of the ocean, and of a dozen other things. I could taste her lips, being as perfect as a blooming flower in spring, and feel them pressing against mine in harmony. Her coat felt warm and smooth, softer than the finest silk in Canterlot, and I ran my hooves up and down her neck, relishing the feeling.

We slowly broke apart, each going back for more every time the other moved away. I looked up at her, seeing the face of the pony that meant more to me than any collection of books or scrolls. She looked down on me, still stroking the scar on my cheek, and I found the words I had been searching for.

"I love you, Celestia. Now, and forever."

**Out of curiosity, how do you like the first-person format? I hope I'm doing it well enough, but even so I feel very satisfied with this chapter. 8 will be the last installment of this story, and yes, I will have a clop scene in there. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with the story this far, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Two Weeks Later

**This is the final chapter in our story. I tried as best as I could to close all loose ends and plot-holes, and threw in one more clop scene. I can't tell how much the reviews, good and bad, have helped me along. You guys are what inspires me to write stories. Thanks!**

**-(O)- -(O)- -(O)- -(O)- -(O)- -(O)- -(O)- -(O)- -(O)- -(O)-**

Two weeks later...

Twilight woke up screaming again.

All she could dream about since the events in the clearing was her; Her face, and her screams of agony, and her convulsions...

A stark white hoof wrapped itself around the unicorn's waist, trying gently to pull her back down to the bed. The lavender pony was sitting straight up, paralyzed from her visions of the alicorn's torment. The warm hoof around her body relaxed her slightly, cutting the wails off and reminding Twilight that she was not alone. The deep breaths she was drawing in became shorter as the unicorn calmed down enough to think again.

As she allowed the hoof to pull her back down, Twilight turned to her right until she was facing her Princess. Her head came to rest on the cloud-like pillow, her eyes avoiding the magenta orbs that glowed in the moonlight as she snuggled up against the warm body, draping one front leg across the alicorn's shoulders and tucking the other under underneath her white neck.

"Twilight?" The alicorn whispered, causing the unicorn in question to bury her face in the fur of the Princess's chest. A leg not belonging to the small pony came over the lavender shoulders as a sigh escaped from the white pony, and Twilight's ears -one of which had the fur on the tip burnt off- flattened in response. She knew what this sigh meant. Another talk.

"Please?" Twilight hated when the Princess used that tone; The same tone little children used when asking for a snack minutes before bedtime. The word wormed its way into the small pony's mind, breaking the unicorn's silence after a moment.

"I want to forget, but..." Twilight pulled out of the embrace. She sat up again, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She tried every night not to think of that night, not to visit the most traumatic night of her life over and over, but she may as well try to tear down a mountain for all the good it did. "...I just can't, Celestia. No spell or book or pony can block them out."

She put her hooves down, meeting the alicorn's eyes but quickly lowering her gaze. "I just don't know, Celestia. I don't know if they'll ever go away." The alicorn reached out, holding her student under the chin with her hoof. She raised Twilight's head, making sure the unicorn maintained eye contact before speaking.

"If you do not think the dreams will ever go away, then do not think for a second that I will ever go away, either." A soft smile, shining through the near pitch black chamber, seemingly brought with it a warm glow inside Twilight. The lavender pony returned the smile half-heartedly, knowing that she had to speak these words now, lest they arise at a less opportune time.

"And what if you're what brings them back every night?" Twilight let the smile slide off of her face as Celestia's features sank. It killed her knowing what she had just said, but it had been eating her alive since last week when the idea first entered her head. More was forced out of her mouth by her traitorous mind. "What if I can't sleep because of you?"

The white pony let her head fall into her chest. The leg that was cupping Twilight's chin retreated, now being used to push the alicorn onto her back. The Princess stared straight ahead, her expressionless face carved from stone as she was silent for two agonizing minutes. Twilight never looked away from Celestia, spending the time thinking of her questions and the motives behind them.

I_ don't want to believe that she is the cause, but what else do I have? _The unicorn thought._ She's fine now-_ Twilight glanced at the slender horn adorning Celestia's head _-almost. She is the same Celestia you've known for years, the same one you fell in love with during your brother's wedding reception. So why do I think she could be doing anything but helping me?_

The lavender pony thought long and hard about her dreams, and their ties to the alicorn in front of her._ It's her face._ Twilight searched the Princess's features for a long minute, finding her answer as she did. _Everytime I see it...I go back to the clearing. Even though she smiles on the outside, I can still see her pain when I look in her eyes. That night still hurts her. And it's still killing me._

"Celestia...?"

The Princess closed her eyes for a moment and took in a large breath, gathering her thoughts, and spoke as she turned towards her student. "I'm sorry," Celestia sighed with a shake of her head. "I did not try hard enough...or I tried too hard. I tried to ease the pain by spending as much time with you as possible, always trying to keep you away from your thoughts so you would not have to go back to that night. And by doing this during the day...I was only insuring your return to them at night."

Celestia thought back to the days leading up to this one, remembering her attempts to keep Twilight talking constantly, always steering the conversation away from topics like Nightmare Moon or the Everfree Forest as quickly as she could. She avoided any sort of contact that could be taken as sexual, or even sensual. She had tried every trick she knew to keep her student as happy and busy as possible, whether it was studying or reading or just playing around. And it had backfired in her face.

"No! That's...you're wrong, Celestia!" The unicorn's eyes were wide with horror and disbelief. Twilight was shocked, appalled at herself for letting her Princess think this. "How could you...you're the one..."

_Slow down_. The unicorn composed herself_. Think about what you're about to say._ "I think that...the reason that I keep having these nightmares..." Twilight spoke slowly and deliberately, making sure Celestia heard and understood every word. "...is because I can see them in your eyes every day."

Celestia's confusion showed, as her brows knit and she propped herself up on an elbow, making their eyes level with the other's. Twilight turned her body to face the alicorn, resting on her haunches as she continued. "Every time I look into your eyes -night or day- I can see you hurting inside. I know the events in the forest are still troubling you-"

At this, Celestia opened her mouth to speak, but Twilight cut her off, determined to air her thoughts. "Please, I need to say this. Celestia, I know that, being a Princess for the past two thousand years, your instincts are to help others first, but please, don't ignore your own problems. Let me help you." The lavender pony reached for the alicorn, putting her hoof on a white shoulder, and smiled genuinely.

The Princess's eyes swam with tears as she half-laughed, half-sobbed once before grabbing her student and hugging her close. Celestia wrapped her head around the back of Twilight's head, much like she did three years ago when Luna returned from the moon.

"Oh, Twilight..."

"It's okay, Celestia," The unicorn pressed up against her mentor, feeling her gentle sobs and her warm coat as she comforted her. Twilight stroked the alicorn's leg, nuzzling further into the hug.

Eventually Celestia calmed down, brushing the tears away with a hoof as she pulled away. She looked to her student, finding the compassion and caring that usually shone in her eyes reflected back at her. Twilight had grown up so fast.

Celestia layed back down, facing the ceiling, and pat the pristine fur on her chest. Twilight happily complied, the unicorn laying on her belly on top of her Princess. Celestia brushed the violet hair back, taking a moment to hold the lavender pony's cheek and plant a small kiss on her pupil's forehead. Twilight smiled dreamily, closing her eyes and enjoying the touch of the hoof. As the white leg pulled away, the unicorn rested her head on the alicorn's neck. There it was again, the multitude of scents coming from Celestia; The ocean breeze, a medley of different flowers, a light coat of fragranced soap, a dozen more. Twilight was finally at ease that night, happy that she had at least started to work out her's and Celestia's problems...

"You are wrong, Twilight." Twilight popped up like a weasel out of a box. "I have come to terms with what happened two weeks ago." Twilight looked back and forth between Celestia's eyes, trying to understand the Princess's words. When she found none after a few seconds, the alicorn continued. "It comes with being over two-thousand years old, and the sole ruler of a massive kingdom for half of those years. I have to forgive others and move on from errors quickly, else let grudges and mistakes consume me.

"Yes, my injuries left scars, on the inside as well as out. But that is all they are now - scars." Celestia reached up with both front legs, holding either side of the startled unicorn's head gently. "Reminders of a time that has past. I will carry them with me for the rest of my life. But, like all scars, after a time, they stop hurting." Realization dawned in Twilight's eyes as her mentor finished. "The pain in my eyes is a reflection of your own grief."

Twilight pushed herself even further away, her shaking leg threatening to give away as she came to a very Twilight-like conclusion. Knowing the things her student's mind could come up with, and how they usually came close to destroying a town with a stuffed animal, Celestia raced ahead to try and stop the idea from spreading like wildfire. "Twilight, this is not your fault. If anything, it is mine."

The alicorn could almost read the unicorn's mind. Twilight thought that she had to take responsibility for everything that had happened, because that was how Twilight was. So now, the young mare would freak out over a small problem that she thought she had caused and blow the issue out of proportion. The only thing that seemed to calm down the unicorn when she got like this was Celestia's presence and words, and luckily those two things were handy at the moment.

"Twilight, listen." The stern voice of her mentor stopped Twilight dead in her tracks just as she began her long apology. "I want you to stop for a moment and tell me why you think this is your fault."

Without missing a beat, Twilight launched right into her rant. "Well, because I...I should have seen that it wasn't your pain. I should have seen that you had moved on."

Celestia responded just as quickly, shifting into teacher mode for the time being. "Twilight, I have been a Princess for a thousand years. I am very well trained in keeping emotions hidden from others, so even if it was my pain, if I wanted to hide it you were not seeing it."

"Fine, but still, I could've just asked if you were okay. I could've just bucking asked what the problem was, instead of guessing and assuming."

"You had no reason to think differently. I distanced myself emotionally, thinking that you were right, that I was the problem."

"But I was wrong!"

Celestia smiled on the inside, knowing that Twilight had just given her the opening to win the argument. "If you were wrong about that issue, my student, is it possible that you could be wrong about this one?"

Twilight's mouth opened to retort, but no words came out. Her mouth closed just as quickly, the mismatched ears flattened and her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she looked away. "Sorry," She muttered, knowing what a scene she had just made.

The alicorn reached up and held onto Twilight's withers. The lavender unicorn glanced at her mentor, and her embarrassment melted away instantly. "Twilight Sparkle, you-" The Princess began.

"I know," Twilight cut in. She had heard this as a filly a few times, but it still brought her comfort. "I never have to say sorry to you." She smiled.

Celestia returned the gesture and pulled her student back down to her body. The unicorn shifted positions, laying directly beside her Princess instead of on top of her. Twilight felt Celestia's magical hair wrap around her like a blanket, cooling and relaxing and enveloping her in that scent that drove the small pony crazy with glee. The lavender pony held her teacher close, their faces almost touching as they simply enjoyed the touch of the other for a long while.

Just as Twilight felt herself returning to sleep, her eyelids getting heavy and closing, yet another worry she had held onto for the past two weeks forced itself to the forefront of her mind. "Celestia?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

"Yes, my student?" came the response from inches away.

"About Nightmare Moon..." Twilight waited for Celestia to stop her, to interject with something, but the Princess could have been a statue. "...she loved you, right?"

"I believe that she believed she loved me."

Twilight hesitated, not sure where this road would lead but knowing she had to travel it. "Why?"

Celestia was silent for a moment, recounting what Nightmare had said before her banishment. "While I was under her control, Nightmare realized that, deep down, she had never hated me. She hated being alone. She -Luna- had felt rejected by her subjects one thousand years ago." As the alicorn spoke, Twilight felt the part of the Lunar Princess that resided in her stir. "This lead her to the assumption that she was uncared for. Alone."

Twilight knew what Celestia was describing. She could almost remember wandering the halls of the castle alone, feeling like an outcast, as the part of Luna inside her brought memories as well as emotions. "So after Luna and I...slept with her, Nightmare thought she loved us, as my sister and I had been her only...partners...in her life."

Twilight took a deep breath before asking her next question, readying herself for the worst. "Do you love her?"

Time had to have stopped. Both ponies were immobile for an eternity. Twilight's mind raced along, wondering if she had overstepped her bounds in asking the question, wondering what Celestia would say, if she ever answered. She could only guess how her Princess would respond.

The hair that had been cocooning the unicorn slowly slid away, unraveling itself from the lavender pony's torso and legs. Twilight let out a sigh, knowing then that she had made a mistake.

A stark white hoof held Twilight's chin. "Look at me." The alicorn's voice was firm, unyielding to her student. The lavender unicorn swallowed hard, then forced her eyes to open, finding a hard expression on Celestia's face. A golden aura appeared around the alicorn's long horn, but not the same aura that had dazzled and amazed a young filly while she was with her mentor. Sparks cracked around a chip near the pointed end, causing the aura to fade slightly.

Celestia's eyes never moved from Twilight, but she let her magic fade away after a few seconds of sparks. "Nightmare Moon did not love me enough to stop herself from doing this (she tapped her horn with a hoof) to me." Celestia raised her voice not once, but the intensity of her stare increased as she went on. "She did not love me enough to stop herself from almost killing me. The only piece of evidence I have that could possibly indicate that she loved me was her willingness to cause even further pain to me by repairing the wing she had damaged in the first place. What reason do I have to love her?"

Twilight understood why Celestia had stayed in power for a thousand years now. She had never been on the full recieving end of the Princess's full anger until now. Though the unicorn had mentally prepared herself for something like this, she was still pretty shaken.

The alicorn's eyes closed, and she took deep breaths to steady herself and calm down. Though she had visibly and verbally showed little of her anger, Twilight's question made her fume. And this lead to her getting even more pissed; Celestia couldn't remember a time when she had let herself get so mad that she snapped at her student like this.

After a few moments of using the meditative breathing technique she learned from a griffon a few hundred years ago, the Princess felt sufficiently calm to face her student. Twilight had retreated back slightly, making the distance between the pony's faces about a foot. The purple eyes showed a mixture of fear and uncertainty, showing that the unicorn knew exactly how angry Celestia was, but not how far Celestia was going to go with that anger.

Very slowly, Celestia leaned towards her student, manipulating her mane and forming a blanket around Twilight once more. The unicorn pulled back just slightly, but Celestia did not stop, instead reaching around her student's back and holding her. Twilight seemed to understand the alicorn's intentions as she leaned forward as well, resting her head on the white fur of the Princess's neck once more.

"Twilight, I apologise. I let myself go for a minute, and that was wrong of me." Celestia may have said more, had the lavender pony not interjected.

"Princess Celestia, you never need to say sorry to me." The leg around Twilight tightened, and she could almost see the glow of the alicorn's smile light up the room again.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Celestia mumbled, burrowing deeper into the fluffy pillows.

"Sorry?" Twilight had misheard her.

"I said," The Princess began with a small chuckle, "I love you."

"I'm sorry, Celestia, but what are you saying? I can't hear you."

One brow arched on the immortal pony. She hadn't mumbled, in fact she had said those last words fairly loud to make sure the unicorn heard them. Celestia retrieved her head from under her student, seeing her Twilight with the ghost of a smile on her face. "Could you please repeat those last words, Princess? I didn't quite catch them." All this being said with the tone of a young schoolfilly taking notes during a lesson.

_Oh, please_. The white pony thought to herself. She thinks she can play this game with me of all ponies and get away with it. Celestia's own smirk matched her student as she thought of her turn. Let's play a different game. One with significantly less talking. The Princess moved forward, cocking her head to the left as brushed her lips past a lavender cheek. "I said," the alicorn breathed, coming back to face Twilight. She moved in slow deliberation, connecting their lips and pressing forward. Celestia felt very warm suddenly, her student's scent of raspberries mixing with the taste of her mouth and flooding the Princess's senses. After a few seconds of what she thought was sure to be the killing blow, Celestia broke away. "I love you."

To Twilight's eternal credit, she remained completely unphased. _She is good_, Celestia thought. _Very, very good._

"That doesn't seem to mean much," Twilight commented, as if Celestia had just told her it was dark out. "You love a lot of things, don't you?"

Celestia felt obligated to go along with the unicorn now, so she played her student's game for the time being. "I do love many things, you are correct."

"You love your sister." A nod from the alicorn. "You love your subjects."

"Very much, yes."

"And you love me?"

"More than I can ever express."

Twilight's eyes narrowed, attempting to be suspicious, and she was silent for a moment. "Prove it, then." Just as Celestia started moving forward again, a lavender hoof touched the Princess's lips. "Without kissing."

Celestia liked challenges. She never could resist a personal one the few times they were given to her. The white alicorn did not feel as though this one would be hard. After all, Celestia was the teacher for a reason.

"Was that an order?" Celestia's mane moved again, this time encircling the unicorn's front legs, just below the hooves. The lavender appendages were held above the small pony's head as she was turned onto her back by Celestia. The alicorn could smell from lower down on the bed her student's excitement at this point: She knew from their first embrace at the clearing that the unicorn loved this kind of thing.

The alicorn shifted, rolling above her student and applying a small amount of weight to the unicorn's torso. "I am your teacher and Princess for a reason, Twilight Sparkle." The lavender mage's composure cracked, and her breathing became quicker from the Princess's actions. Her pupils dilated and her cheeks flushed as well, signaling that she was more than okay with Celestia continuing. "I make the rules."

Celestia drew her tongue up her student's neck and jawline, noting how Twilight bit her bottom lip and snapped her eyes shut. The alicorn nibbled on the undamaged ear, watching as her student tried to ignore the instinct to flick the ear away while also scrunching her face up in pleasure.

Like a predatory creature, the wet tongue moved slowly, lightly, across the purple fur on Twilight's forehead, coming to a near stop at the base of the unicorn's horn, and beginning a slow climb. When twilight moved her head forward to try and get Celestia to press harder, she was rewarded with a light restraint around her neck. After that failed, the lavender pony tried grinding their hips together. The response was the same, the unicorn's hips now secured to the lush mattress, and the little pleasure Twilight got only made her more frustrated. Now completely bound and immobilized, Twilight could only shake with need and wait for her Princess.

Teasingly, the tongue passed each spiraling indent on the horn, tracing it to the side and moving back to the center. Celestia loved the feeling of power she had over her student, and was not eager to give it up. As she reached the tip of her student's horn after what had seemingly taken ages, the Princess blew cold air down the horn.

Shivering in response, Twilight whimpered softly, "Please, Celestia..."

A devious grin split the alicorn's mouth as she moved back down to face her student. "I'm so sorry, my dear Twilight, but I couldn't quite hear you. What did you say?"

Looking up, Twilight's eyes were slightly glazed over as she pleaded almost silently. "Please, Princess Celestia...I need you...!" Celestia pressed her groin to Twilight's as she finished her sentence, and started rocking back and forth, slowly, but forcefully. "Ahh! Princess!" The little button between the unicorn's haunches was being grinded by the white alicorn's own, Celestia pressing quite hard and sending bolts of ecstasy down her student's spine.

Twilight's eyes were so tightly shut she was seeing colors. Or maybe that was because of the feelings coming from between her legs. One way or the other, the unicorn kept them closed as her Princess commanded her to beg for more. And like the good student she was, Twilight did. She begged and pleaded for more as her mentor pressed ever more firmly against her student, pushing Twilight closer and closer to the point of no return.

Twilight threw her head back, just about to fall over the edge when Celestia pulled away. The small unicorn's eyes couldn't have snapped open faster if a shot had just gone off. A needy whine came out of her throat as the restraints around Twilight's front legs and neck came away, making Celestia giggle. Lowering her head, the alicorn presented her ample horn to her student with very simple instructions. "Start licking."

Hesitating, as she was still upset at being denied her release, Twilight waited until Celestia pushed the horn against the unicorn's cheek. With a frustrated sigh, Twilight diligently started running her tongue up and down the length of her teacher's horn. The lavender mage smiled at the effect this had on Celestia; The alicorn's mouth was slightly agape and her front legs shook ever so slightly.

Twilight licked, covering every inch of the white horn in saliva until it was dripping wet, sucking on the tip as hard as she could, stopping only for a few split seconds to observe Celestia. The Princess's cheeks grew steadily hotter and more red, and the tiniest pants could be heard as Celestia lost herself in her own pleasure.

*_POMF_*

Twilight jumped slightly at the sound, and she paused as she saw Celestia's wings; flared out to either side and as stiff as a board. The Princess reared her head back, trying to calm down quickly, but this proved difficult as Twilight surged forward, trying to turn the tables on her mentor by rubbing the base of a wing with her hoof. The other leg would have made it between her Princess's legs had that magical mane not interfered again.

As Celestia pulled the unicorn back, there was a dangerous glint in the alicorn's eye, communicating very clearly that Twilight was going to pay for that. As the bonds loosened slightly, Celestia issues another order, which was obey instantly. "On your stomach."

Twilight flipped herself over onto her belly, leaving her rump raised slightly for whatever Celestia wanted to do. "Higher." Came the order from behind. Twilight quickly obliged, her rear now as high as it would get with her back legs bent. The alicorn's mane made sure the lavender pony stayed in that position as Twilight's front, legs, rear legs, and head were secured in place once more.

Suspended in place, completely at her Princess's mercy once more, Twilight felt as hot as the sun as her body and groin burned with lust. As the unicorn felt something very hard and soaking wet brush against her folds, Twilight suddenly knew what Celestia wanted to do. The thought of Celestia doing something like this... The lavender mage's arousal was kicked up another notched, if that was possible that this point.

Seeing that her student didn't protest, the alicorn pushed forward, pressing her horn past Twilight's lips. The moan this drew from Twilight spurred Celestia onward, and she angled her head perfectly before continuing. As her lubricated horn pushed deeper and deeper, Celestia marveled at how her student's walls pressed against the invading appendage. The pressure and the heat were already becoming hard to handle as Celestia's horn got halfway in.

Twilight was moaning quite loudly, using her limited mobility to push her hips against her Princess's horn, trying to get every inch of it inside her. The white alicorn was getting close to her own edge as she moved forward still, Twilight's walls kneading and massaging the intruder.

Just as Celestia's forehead hit Twilight's rear, the unicorn cried out louder than ever, her silky passage clamping down on the horn as the lavender pony shook in her bonds. Celestia almost fell over as well, pulling out and thrusting back into her student a few times before she reached her climax.

Twilight reached a second orgasm immediately after her first as Celestia's horn erupted. The magic filled her to the core, tingling and vibrating and heating up inside her, pushing her back over and making her hips rock against the Princess once more. This one lasted much longer than the first as more magic was pumped into her, and Twilight nearly blacked out as her entire body experienced the same feelings as her groin. The unicorn's mind could barely comprehend the amount of pleasure she was receiving, Twilight being as close to true bliss as was possible. After a straight minute of cumming, Twilight lost the battle to stay conscious.

Celestia's horn finally stopped erupting, but Twilight kept going. Her inner walls stayed locked around the horn, making sure Celestia remained in their grip for as long as possible.

As her student released her, the alicorn slid her horn out, while at the same time retracting her mane. The Princess was almost too exhausted to move, but she crawled up alongside Twilight before she joined her student in the dreamworld. Twilight's face was now relaxed, free from worry or nightmares as she slept peacefully for the first time in the last two weeks. It looked as though a great weight had been lifted from the mare's shoulders.

As Celestia pulled her student closer, nuzzling her neck and burying her face there, breathing in Twilight's scent, Celestia let sleep carry her away, joining her love once more, in her dreams.

{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}

**I really, honestly and truly appreciate everyone's patience, feedback, and views. I might include an epilogue, but I'll let you decide whether or not it's necessary. Again, thank you all!**


	9. Epilogue

_Epilogue: Solitude_

{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}{o}

Not quite like last time, with the absolute cold, and the everlasting, impenetrable silence, but her current prison was very much the same. The walls of broken stone seemed to curve in on her, making Nightmare Moon feel very claustrophobic in the ruined castle.

Her previous imprisonment on the moon had brought a sense of security in open spaces. There were no places to hide, no shelters on the cratered surface of the celestial body, but Nightmare had grown to prefer it that way. Now, every minute of being in the derelict castle was a fight to stay calm and collected in the suffocating hallways and chambers.

"_The Great Hall," _she thought, entering the massive chamber once more. Her eyes quickly found the place where Twilight and her friends had defeated her upon her return. The remains of her barding, the pieces of her that survived the rainbow from the Elements, were gone, having been destroyed when she regenerated from them. In their place was nothing save a small pile of ash; The remnants of her past life.

She continued forward, looking to the window her sister had appeared through as the sun rose all those years ago. The glimmering, midnight blue shimmer that kept her locked inside could be seen just outside. Nightmare approached the portal, opening the dusty and cracked frame with her teeth. Dusk had just passed, and the full moon, once again at its rightful time, shown a ways above the horizon.

The alicorn's ebony horn moved forward, making contact with the field, testing its capabilities for the upteenth time. Complete numbness descended from her horn, spreading like wildfire across her forehead, down her neck and chest, seeping through her legs and flank until her entire body was without feeling. Her vision blurred, and her muscles were sapped of strength as she collapsed onto the cold stone floor.

The normally jarring impact went ignored, as the nerve endings under Nightmare's coat were still covered in Luna's magic. The imprisoned pony stayed slumped upon the floor for the next few minutes, waiting as her limbs fought to regain their usefulness.

"_Just what I need. MORE time to think."_ The past months had allowed for ample time to reflect upon her actions. Not a second of spending time aimlessly wandering bleak passages went by where the alicorn wasn't thinking of her sister or Luna.

Time dragged on agonizingly slowly as her mind assaulted her with images of the Princesses, of her own regretted actions, and while Nightmare waited for the ability to stand up once more, a small speck made itself present in the center of the large moon. The speck grew exponentially larger as it came closer and closer to the castle, but it remained formless as it was still miles away from Nightmare.

Standing up, the black pony shook her head as if that would quicken the pace at which feeling in her snout returned. Puffing smoke through her nose in agitation, the tingly feelings finally subsided as the ever-growing spot caught Nightmare's attention. Her eyes widened slightly in response to the shock of seeing such a thing. The alicorn knew what the speck was, even if it still hadn't formed a recognizable shape. The energy radiating from the approaching pony caused the field surrounding the castle to brighten, strengthening in response to its caster being near.

"Luna," she breathed, rearing up on her hind legs and placing her front hooves on the window sill. Nightmare's pupils dilated, and her breathing quickened in anticipation. To see Luna again, after this amount of time had passed...

"_How long has passed, anyway?"_ She thought to herself. Time has a funny way of stopping in a cell. _"Weeks? Months? Not a year yet, surely..."_ Nightmare had her doubts, but she didn't trust herself completely. _"Luna will tell me._"

Nightmare could have been seen as a statue for the amount of movement she made while watching the form on the horizon take shape. Two wings could just be made out after a moment, and then four galloping hooves underneath a torso materialized. A small smile, the first one since she awoke in the castle, split Nightmare's stone features as the unmistakable shape of the Lunar Princess became silhouetted by the moon, only to disappeared just as quickly.

"_What if she's here to berate me? Ruin me?...Kill me?"_

As Nightmare skittered away from the window, Luna flew through a gap in the field, alighting without a sound in the exact spot as her sister did years ago. While shorter by far, Luna still cast an intimidating aura on the ebony alicorn. The blue wings, flared to either side, retracted gently as the lighter pony turned her head, and their eyes met.

Nightmare Moon started forward, a hesitant step being the sum of her progress forward. The alicorn knew not what Luna's purpose was, and was not going to take any further action that could be perceived as hostile until she knew why Luna was here.

"_Not that I could do any damage even if I wanted to,_" Nightmare thought bitterly. _"I can't cast magic and I barely have the strength to walk right now._"

Luna tensed as Nightmare took her step, clearly anticipating a fight. The muscles in her legs could be seen tightening ever so slightly, and her right hind leg slid a fraction of an inch out while her head dropped the same distance. The faintest of blue shimmers could be seen around Luna's horn, but the other alicorn knew of the power contained even in that tiny glow. Nightmare backed off, in no position to duel and not wanting a fight. The ebony pony's head dropped submissively, and her eyes were cast towards the floor, displaying no threat whatsoever.

Nightmare waited like this in silence, hoping Luna would reveal her reason for coming. And if Lunar Princess _was_ here to kill her, Nightmare hoped there would be some warning beforehand.

A minute past in maddening silence...

"Before you attack, Nightmare Moon, we would ask a question of you."

Luna had adopted the old-fashioned way of speaking, even further indication that the Princess wasn't here for fun and games. Though she had not shouted, Nightmare still felt as though she was being physically shaken by the words.

The taller of the two ponies waited for Luna to continue, but no elaboration came.

"_Is she waiting for me to acknowledge her or something?"_ "Y-yes?" Nightmare's head rose a little bit, and her eyes gazed instead on the beautiful alicorn 5 feet from her. A much better sight than an old stone floor.

The Princess's aggressive stance did not change, nor did her facial features, but the ebony alicorn could feel a shift in the Lunar pony's emotions.

"Twilight Sparkle freed us from your spell. You also stated that you were no longer actively trying to possess us. Is this correct?"

A slight nod accompanied Nightmare's words. "You are correct." Not sure where Luna was going, but fairly certain that she was not here to inflict any injuries, Nightmare's head rose completely.

Luna's eyes darted between Nightmare's turquoise, draconic orbs. "You have no magic. We've swept our sister's mind for traces of your magic, and she has done the same for Twilight and ourself multiple times. Nothing remains."

Nightmare noted the ever so slight rise in pitch in Luna's voice, as well as the minute twitching in her wings. "_She's nervous. Almost...scared, even. She thinks I'm still doing something."_

"That's right, I'm not. I can't." Luna's eyes flickered up to the ebony horn that was once full of enough power to blot out the sun and bring down Equestria. "Not since you stripped me of my magic."

Luna bore a hole through Nightmare's head with her stare. Nightmare was being searched, her words being mulled over and picked through to find falsehoods.

"Liar!" Luna snapped. Her head shook furiously, once, twice to the side, then her eyes locked onto the ebony pony's once more. "You're doing something to me, I know it! Otherwise..." The Princess's head lowered, her eyes averted as the last words were choked back.

The taller alicorn leaned forward, shaking her head gently while talking. "Luna, It's not possible for me to cast magic anymore. You made sure of it yourself." This evoked no response from the Princess, whose eyes were locked onto the floor with determination. "Come see for yourself." This snapped Luna's head straight up, and the soft-colored eyes once again pierced the draconic ones a distance in front of her, combing the words through for traps.

Apparently finding no tricks, Luna drew in a deep breath and started towards the other pony. It took but a moment to cross the gap, even though both alicorns felt as though they had aged ten years waiting for Luna to reach Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare could smell half a dozen different emotions on the Princess the second she stood within three feet of her. Anxiety, fear, anger, doubt...and something else...

Excruciatingly slowly, the shorter horn made it's way up to the empty ebony appendage. Luna's eyes remained locked onto the horns, avoiding Nightmare's as though her life depended on it.

The horns touched at such a slow speed, it shouldn't have been possible for the collision to make a sound, yet there was so much tension in the air that the small *click* echoed around the chamber for a few seconds.

Nightmare felt the familiar buzz of magic across her skull as Luna's probe delved a short way into her mind. It took a mere second of contact before Luna whipped away from the ebony alicorn, a look of shock on her flawless features as she stared up at Nightmare.

"You were right, it's not your spell..." The Princess's eyes slowly floated towards the ground as she grappled with this revelation.

Something buzzed in the back of Nightmare's skull, needling her, telling her why Luna was acting this way. The millisecond the realization struck Nightmare like a bowling ball across her head, Luna voiced it out loud.

"It's me. I still love you."

There was no hesitation in Nightmare's step now. Every hoof-fall was filled with purpose and clear intent. As soon as the ebony alicorn reached Luna, they both reached for the other. Luna's right foreleg wrapped around the black neck above her and she hoisted herself up while Nightmare's leg draped around the blue withers. Their lips locked, and both sets of eyes closed as the ponies embraced each other, lucid and uninhabited for the first time.

The kiss broke quickly as Nightmare shifted, pulling her head away and sitting back on her haunches. She didn't tower over Luna any longer, but still the Princess reared up and took control of the engagement, using her position to topple the ebony alicorn and send her sprawling onto the floor. Luna's hooves stomped down on either side of the black pony, and the Lunar Princess wasted zero time as she pressed her snout to Nightmare's once more.

Nightmare really hated her helmet right now. It was getting in the way, interfering and making her head feel hot and sweaty. She couldn't really do much about it right now, but she certainly wasn't going to stop her lover. Instead she fumbled around with her hind legs, using them to kick her hoofguards off and inadvertently wrapping herself around Luna.

Obviously interpreting this in a totally different way, Luna moaned softly at the contact and lowered her body onto Nightmare's, rubbing blue fur along a black leg and sending small sparks into the air. Nightmare got more and more into the activity, pressing Luna with equal force and sliding her hooves across the blue alicons withers and flanks. The little shivers of delight that came from Luna drove the ebony pony mad with desire.

Suddenly, the Princess broke the kiss. "Hold on," a tiny glow from the short horn affecting Nightmare's armor. "This is getting in the way." Luna's eyes flicked up to meet Nightmare's, and a lusty smirk showed plainly on the regal alicorn. As Nightmare's, as well as Luna's, remaining armor was thrown haphazardly to the side, much to Nightmare's relief, the smaller pony dove right back on top of the black alicorn before being stopped by a hoof on her chest.

"Wait." Luna frowned and cocked her head slightly (_"absolutely adorable"_), not wanting anything to interrupt now. "You're sure about this?" As much as the heat coursing through her body was screaming to let Luna pounce on her, Nightmare _had_ to make sure the Princess truly meant what she had said.

Almost instantaneously, Luna gave a fierce nod, her eyes unwavering and speaking truth. Nightmare's left foreleg reached forward, cupping a blue cheek and holding it as if it were as delecate as a snowflake.

"Say those words again." Both alicorns looked straight at the other, lost in the other's gaze and completely enthralled by each other. The smaller alicorn leaned closer, brushing their horns together and creating a small shower of sparks as Luna's nose brushed a black ear, whispering into it softly...

**-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-**

The sun broke over the low horizon, showering Equestria in warmth and light. Its burning light banished the morning mist and peeked through a ruined window of a derelict castle, settling on two sleeping forms inside the ruins.

The soft body intertwined with Nightmare made such a wonderful pillow. Her head was cradled by soothing, impossibly soft fur, and the underside of the black alicorn was steaming hot and impossibly cozy. A short, blue leg was secured tightly against black withers, doing a better job at providing security than any blanket under the moon.

As Nightmare dozed, she dreamt of Utopia. Sitting on a raised dais, Celestia on her left, Luna to her right, the regal Princess basked in the moonlight as she observed the kingdom. Ponies froloked here and there, mostly the foals, while a few stallions and mares made there way through the brightly lit streets, destined for shops or fares or home. Occasionally, a pony would glance towards the Castle, a smile plain on their face.

She could feel that it was meant just for her. A solitary tear rolled down her beautiful features.

The taller alicorn's dreams were invaded by the real world, repeatedly drawing Nightmare from her slumber, only for her to fade back to dreamland after a few seconds of movement and noises.

"_...come ON! Move...!"_

A rather forceful tug from the adjacent pony rolled the black pony's head, finally snapping the dazed Nightmare Moon awake for good. The black alicorn awoke to find a blue alicorn inches from her snout, a number of emotions plastered on Luna's face. "Luna? Is everything...?"

The Princess was frozen in place, save for her eyes, which quickly adapted a look of complete stress. Springing to her hooves so quickly it made the other pony jump, Luna unfurled her wings and slowly retreated for the still-ajar window.

"Moony, I'm so sorry. I have to leave." The Lunar Princess looked as though on the verge of panic, her eyes wide and restless.

Nightmare made to stand, went to follow her love. "Wait, I don't-"

"I can't stay a second longer, I'm already late..."

"Late for what?...Luna! Tell me!"

Luna's hindquarters touched the window sill, and she glanced over her shoulder, stepping onto the raised surface.

"LUNA!"

"The wedding!" For the second time, the chamber was still, time frozen, but only for a moment as Luna elaborated. "Twilight's and Celestia's! I'm presiding over it, and it's about to start! I have to leave _now_!"

The blood in Nightmare's veins turned as cold as her heart once was, and even though she had not contacted the barrier, her limbs still went numb. Rooted to the spot, the only thing she was capable of doing was staring, disbelievingly, at her lover.

"I'll be back! I swear it!" The blue alicorn turned completely, preparing to leap. "I'm...s-sorry..." With the choked apology, Luna alighted, wings beating, carrying the Princess to Canterlot.

It must have been at least another thousand years until she moved again. Even as the black alicorn looked around at the chamber once more, her hooves remained in place. Her eyes traced every crack in the stone ceiling, counted every strand of webbing adorning the corners. Her mind was a blank slate, incapable of confronting Luna's departure, and the reason for it.

Looking around, the only real thought going through her mind was how large, how empty and cold her prison was.

How alone she truly was.

**-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-(o)-**


End file.
